Ad Libitum
by Pavanna
Summary: Un viaje en tiempo que puede salir mal. Hermione, Ron, Ginny y... ¿Draco? Por que todo esta A Elección Ron&Hermione and Others
1. Chapter 1

Bueno antes que nada quiero aclarar que esta historia y todo el concepto en cuanto a ella se refiere no es solo mío, pertenece tanto a mi inventiva como a la genial capacidad creativa de Myri_Weasley28, la empezamos un par de años atrás como parte de un reto y ahora he decidido publicarla acá y retomarla porque eso de que las historias se queden en el olvido no se me da.

No, esto no quiere decir que dejaré mis demás historias de lado.

Sí, juro que voy a actualizar _pronto_, tengo escritas varias páginas pero, ¡Oigan! Las musas no son como la pizza que se marca el número, se hace el pedido y 30 min después llegan.

Sin más que decir, salvo, espero disfruten 

**AD LIBITUM**

**Capitulo 1**

**Planes, peleas y sorpresas**

Era una cálida noche de otoño, lo que resultaba bastante extraño a esas alturas del año, pero en esos momentos el tiempo no era el único que había estado actuando raro y era la menor de las preocupaciones de los cuatro chicos que se encontraban sentados solos frente al fuego; esos chicos eran: Ron y Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter, y al contrario de lo que podría parecer a primera vista ellos no son simples chicos comunes y corrientes, al menos no para los parámetros normales, ellos son magos y en estos momentos, se encuentran en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería discutiendo sobre un asunto sumamente importante para su futuro y el de casi toda la comunidad mágica.

Llevaban ya un buen rato comentando acerca del asunto y aún así no lograban ponerse de acuerdo sobre qué era lo que debían de hacer, pero… ¿Qué es eso tan importante de lo que hablan? ¿Quieren saberlo? ¿Sí?... entonces escuchemos:

-¿Es que no lo entienden? hacer eso sería algo sumamente peligroso- opino una chica de revuelta cabellera castaña- ¡Podrían cambiarlo todo!

-Hermione entiéndelo tú ¿Cómo quieres que te explique que lo hemos pensado cientos de veces y que esta es la mejor solución que se nos ha ocurrido?- contesto un poco fastidiado un chico de cabello color negro azabache y ojos verdes.

-Además sabemos de sobra que no debemos de intervenir en ningún asunto del pasado ¿No creerás que no aprendimos nada de la última vez o sí?- apunto el chico más alto de todos cuyo cabello era de un color rojo intenso- Vamos Herm, acéptalo, es lo mejor…

-No lo sé chicos, aún no estoy convencida de esto… debe existir otra forma.

-Tengo una idea- dijo hablando por primera vez una bonita pelirroja- no tiene caso seguir discutiendo por qué no vamos a llegar a ningún lado así que ¿Por qué no vamos y le decimos de una vez a Dumbledore lo que han pensado los chicos y que él nos de de una vez su opinión? Después de todo sea lo que sea que vayamos a hacer debe de contar con su aprobación ¿No?

-Tienes mucha razón Ginny, vamos a ver a Dumbledore para que les saque esta ridícula idea de la cabeza a estos dos.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada de derrota, sabían perfectamente que cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza a la castaña era muy difícil (por no decir imposible) que la hicieran cambiar de opinión, tendrían que contarle su idea a Dumbledore antes de tenerlo todo perfectamente bien planeado, porque para eso necesitaban de la ayuda de su amiga, ahora solo les quedaba rogar porque él la aceptara; les había costado mucho trabajo que los dejaran entrar a la Orden y muchísimo más convencerlo de que estaban listos para llevar a cabo su primera misión, y no pensaban fracasar bajo ninguna circunstancia, tenían que llevarla a cabo costará lo que costará.

-De acuerdo, vamos- el moreno se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la salida

Ron, Hermione y Ginny lo siguieron por los desiertos pasillos del colegio hacia la oficina de su director, esperaban que no estuviera ocupado, cosa que normalmente sería raro a esa hora de la madrugada pero desde que la guerra se había intensificado ya no quedaba lugar para cosas normales, llegaron al despacho del profesor Dumbledore y tocaron la puerta:

-Adelante- contestó una apacible voz del otro lado de la puerta.

-Profesor…

-¡Ah! Son ustedes chicos ¿No creen que es un poco tarde para que estén despiertos? Recuerden que mañana tiene clases y no querrán hacer enfadar a Minerva ¿cierto?

-Claro que no profesor pero teníamos que hablar con usted…

-Y dígame, señorita Granger ¿Qué es eso tan importante que no puede esperar hasta mañana?- pregunto sonriendo Albus Dumbledore mientras se preguntaba qué era lo que habían tramado esta vez esos chicos.

-Bueno pues es que Harry y Ron creen que…

-… Ya tenemos la solución al problema que nos dejo señor- intervino Harry- y nos gustaría que nos diera su opinión.

-En realidad queremos saber si a usted le parece bien profesor porque nosotros no logramos ponernos de acuerdo.

-Entiendo señorita Weasley. Buenos, pues siéntense y cuéntenme de que se trata

Los chicos se sentaron mientras el director se acomodaba detrás de su escritorio, el que comenzó a relatarlo todo fue Harry:

-Vera señor lo hemos estado pensando por mucho tiempo y llegamos a la conclusión de que lo único que podemos hacer para debilitar a Voldemort ahora es destruir los horcruxes, usted sabe que los hemos estado buscando y que, hasta ahora hemos localizado dos de los cuatro restantes, nos falta buscar el verdadero medallón pero Draco ya se encuentra trabajando en eso; sin embargo, cada vez hay mayores indicios que nos hacen suponer que tal vez no fueron siete si no seis los horcruxes que elaboro; así que, creemos importante corroborar la existencia del séptimo Horcrux antes de continuar la búsqueda.

Dumbledore había estado escuchando hasta ese momento muy atento su relato, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber hacia donde pretendía llegar Harry y ahora tenía una idea.

-¿Y cómo, exactamente, pretenden confirmar eso?

Los chicos se voltearon a ver entre sí como preguntándose quién sería el que le informara sobre el plan al director, y así se quedaron callados un rato hasta que, finalmente, haciendo uso de todo su valor de Gryffindor el pelirrojo hablo:

-La forma más segura de hacerlo es regresando al momento exacto en que se supone que Voldemort creó su último Horcrux.

-¿Lo que usted me quiere decir, señor Weasley, es que pretenden viajar en el tiempo, dieciséis años atrás, hasta la noche en la que Voldemort casi muere?- pregunto con una expresión de fingida sorpresa Dumbledore, sin duda esos chicos nunca dejarían de sorprenderlo.

-Por favor profesor dígales que lo que pretenden hacer es una completa locura- pidió preocupada Hermione.

Albus se quedo perdido en sus pensamientos por un rato, era cierto que; por un lado, Hermione tenía razón: era una completa locura, pero por otro lado, él venía dándole vueltas en la cabeza a esta idea por un tiempo y si aún no se las había planteado era solo porque le preocupaba la reacción que Harry hubiera podido tener pero ahora que era él quien la planteaba las cosa cambiaban; sin embargo, aún quedaba una duda ¿Dejar o no que lo hicieran?

-Señor…- la voz de Ginny Weasley lo saco de sus pensamientos- ¿Podría decirnos qué piensa?

-Creo, señorita Weasley, que lo que han dicho Harry y su hermano es la justa solución a nuestros problemas.

Hermione se quedo estática, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar ¿Dumbledore apoyando un plan que con el más mínimo error podría cambiar todo el curso de la historia? Eso no podía ser cierto, habría esperado cualquier cosa menos eso…

-Sin embargo- prosiguió el director- si van a ser ustedes los que hagan ese viaje quisiera dejar muy en claro que hay ciertas condiciones que deben de cumplir

Tres de los cuatro chicos asintieron vehementemente.

-Muy bien ya que estamos de acuerdo les ruego que vayan a sus habitaciones a descansar y que mañana al termino de las clases vuelvan a mi oficina acompañados por el señor Malfoy para terminar de hablar sobre esto. Buenas noches chicos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar- soltó Hermione una vez que salieron del despacho del director, lucia realmente molesta- ¿Cómo es posible que apoye una cosa así?

-Vamos Hermione ya deja esa actitud de _"Ya verán como terminan jodiéndose por ser tan estúpidos"_ y acepta de una buena vez que nosotros tuvimos una buena idea y que tú estás equivocada.

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación, si se pudiera desaparecer en Hogwarts ellos ya estarían muy lejos de esos dos en esos momentos pero como, lamentablemente, no tenían esa opción se prepararon para la explosión que vendría a continuación. Después de escuchar las palabras de Ron la cara de la castaña se había vuelto de un rojo intenso y su mirada denotaba total furia:

-Así que piensas que lo único que me preocupa es tener la razón ¿eh?- pregunto con una voz suave pero cargada de ira contenida.

-Pues realmente seria una novedad que no te preocupara tener todas las respuestas…

Pero la chica ya no quería seguir oyendo, estaba harta de esos despliegues de humor de Ron y, sobre todo, no iba a soportar que insinuara que lo que más le importaba a ella era tener la razón

-¿¡ACASO TE HAS PARADO A PENSAR POR UN SEGUNDO QUE SI ESTOY TAN RENUENTE A QUE LLEVEN A CABO ESE PLAN ES POR QUE ESTOY PREOCUPADA POR USTEDES PEDAZO DE IDIOTA?

-Yo nunca insinué que tú no te preocuparas por nosotros…- el pelirrojo lucia un poco intimidado ante aquella amenazante postura de la castaña.

-¡PUES! ¿QUE CREES RONALD WEASLEY? ¡YA NO ME INTERESA NADA DE LO QUE TU CREAS O DEJES DE CREER DE MI!

Terminando de decir estas palabras la chica salió disparada por el pasillo dejando a Ron en medio de este con una expresión algo difícil de descifrar en su rostro.

Harry y Ginny se miraron realmente preocupados, había presenciado cientos de peleas entre ellos pero algo les decía que ésta sería diferente. Ron seguía ahí, plantado en medio del pasillo sin saber qué hacer. Después de un rato viro a ver a Harry como en busca de consejo.

-Creo que esta vez has sido tú el que se ha pasado- opino el moreno.

-Lo sé Harry, lo sé, realmente yo no quería decir ninguna de esas cosas pero ya me conocen simplemente se me salió ¿Creen que este muy enojada?

-Pues te puedo asegurar que si mi novio me hubiera dicho esas cosas yo estaría sumamente cabreada hermanito, así que mejor te vas preparando mentalmente para lo que te espera, porque Hermione sí que es muy difícil de convencer.

-Gracias por todo tu "apoyo" Ginny- dijo sarcásticamente Ron- no sé qué haría sin tus buenos consejos.

-Creo que será mejor que vayas por ella y trates de arreglar las cosas hoy…

El pelirrojo asintió y sin decir ni una palabra más camino por el pasillo por donde se había ido su novia para encontrarla y pedirle perdón.

Mientras tanto, por un oscuro sendero que iba a parar a una enorme reja con sendos cerdos alados a los costados, caminaba un joven ataviado con una túnica que le cubría, con una capucha, hasta la cabeza…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Iba con paso desgarbado, con la cabeza gacha y si hubiera sido posible verle la expresión del rostro… sería una expresión de tristeza indudablemente; el susurro de su capa al rozar el suelo iba acompañado de una ligera nube de polvo que cesó en cuanto el chico se paró justo delante de la imponente reja… lo que siguió fue un susurro pero de palabras en lengua extraña que provocaron el inmediato traqueteo de unas cadenas, las cuales impedían el paso más allá de la verja de hierro forjado…

Con el paso libre y lanzando de nuevo el sortilegio de protección al castillo siguió avanzando, no cambió en nada su postura; pensaba… le habían asignado una tarea muy importante, utilizaría sus conocimientos en el arte de la magia negra y la facilidad de investigar cuanto pudiera, y quisiera, acerca de su familia y el círculo de mortífagos más allegados a ellos… no era mucho pero fue todo cuanto pudo ofrecerle a Dumbledore… eso y su lealtad absoluta desde que… desde que le había salvado la vida a…

- ¡Maldición Draco! ¡Deja de pensar en eso! ...En… ¡En ella!- se recriminaba con crueldad el joven, como si estuviera cometiendo algún delito…

De hecho eso era no un delito en sí, pero traicionaba la amistad de dos personas que, hasta ese momento, se la habían ofrecido junto con su apoyo y total confianza… por eso estaba triste, sentía que le estaba fallando a medio mundo; por eso no podía concentrarse de lleno en su tarea más importante; por eso no sabía ya que hacer….

Sus pasos le guiaban de memoria, era casi noche tras noche el mismo camino de regreso: sólo, en penumbras… como su alma; miraba a un lado y se encontraba con el quieto y fantasmal sauce boxeador; volvía de frente la vista y se imponía ante él su hogar… quizá el único al que haya pertenecido desde siempre, con sus grandes puertas de roble, miles de ventanas e innumerables torres; miraba hacia el otro y un haya hacía contraste con la lisa y tranquila superficie del lago negro.

Pero algo más había atraído su atención: ahí, bajo aquel frondoso árbol se encontraba alguien… no, no, no… él sabía perfectamente que no era cualquier alguien: era ella. Sintió una extraña calidez que se le extendía desde el estómago hasta las extremidades; sentía un enorme impulso de ir a ver que hacía, estar con ella aunque fueran sólo unos engañosos y fugaces segundos de su compañía… estaba mal, lo sabía de sobra…

-_"Draco no empieces, ella… es tu amiga, sí, tu amiga… y tu amigo es SU novio, aunque a veces sea medio estúpido, se quieren y… y… ¡POR ESO ESTÁS COMO ESTÁS! ¡TRISTE! ¡FASTIDIADO! ¡DERROTADO!"_- volvía a agredirse mentalmente, queriendo sacar de ese modo lo que sentía…y que sabía era imposible sentir.- _Ve con ella…no, no puedes… sí, sí puedes, eres su amigo y vas a ver por qué está ahí, sola a las horas de la noche…_

Fue la mejor excusa que pudo darse para no sentir ese burdo sentimiento de culpa que lo ahogaba cada vez que pensaba en ella de aquella forma tan intensa, no correspondida…

Sin pensárselo dos veces echó a andar por un camino que la luz de la luna le dibujaba en el césped, invitándolo a seguir sus deseos… Cada vez se acercaba más, y más… y la escuchaba… _"¡Oh no!"_ pensaba el rubio…y efectivamente: ella estaba llorando. Cómo le dolía verla llorar… quería ayudarla, apoyarla en lo que hiciera falta, después de todo y aunque le doliera, era su amigo… su mejor amigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corría entre esos muros de piedra, aquellos que antes la hacían sentir protegida, como en casa, ahora la asfixiaban… quería irse, estaba triste, destrozada… ¿Cómo había podido pensar así de ella? ¿Acaso la tenía en ese concepto tan…tan superficial y materialista?

- N-No, él n-no- se decía con la voz cortada, y ya no sabía si era por el llanto o por la punzada que sentía a un costado del diafragma- no puede pensar eso, ¿cómo?... ¿Por qué?...

Era tarde, de hecho ya muy tarde, pero eso poco le importó, veía cada vez más cerca las enormes puertas de roble, era lo único que quería en ese momento, salir… huir, esa decepción le dolía, quizá era demasiado exagerado pero para ella no, era lo peor que él, que Ron, su Ron pudiera pensar… qué equivocado estaba, ella sólo quería lo mejor para él.

Abrió la puerta y sin mirar si había o no cerrado bien siguió su camino, las lágrimas le empañaban la vista y las que no lo hacían le resbalaban por el rostro, sentía que el aire helado de la noche las cristalizaba.

Pronto se encontró bajo aquel árbol junto al lago, aquel que, si pudiera hablar, contaría la biografía completa de una amistad, de tres amigos… y de dos parejas. A pesar de su dificultad para ver, sus pasos se guiaban solos, ese camino lo había recorrido tantas y tantas veces durante ya siete años que no le costaba ningún trabajo llegar a él, aún con los ojos cerrados.

Se dejó caer sobre el pasto, húmedo y frío, abrazó sus piernas como si así pudiera compensar un poco del cariño que él, con sus palabras superfluas, crueles y sin sentido, le había quitado… ¿Por qué demonios siempre tenía que salir con las mismas estupideces?

- ¿Por qué Ron?… ¿Por qué?- volvía a preguntarse…eran tantas las veces que se había preguntado lo mismo desde que había salido corriendo de su lado, que ya había perdido la cuenta…

Lo único que ella quería era que estuvieran bien, eran sus amigos, los únicos y más importantes que tenía y a él… a Ron lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo desde hacía años; quería protegerlo, esa maldita misión en el tiempo podría salir mal, estaba segura de ello, no "podría": iba a salir mal… tenía un mal presentimiento.

No quería pensar en las consecuencias…si alteraban aunque fuera un poco el transcurso de la historia todo saldría mal, ¿Cómo Dumbledore había aprobado semejante cosa? Por primera vez estaba bastante molesta con el profesor, no concebía que los estuviera apoyando en ese disparate, no quería que nada malo les pasara…sobre todo a él.

Le dio un escalofrío al pensar que si cometían un error, al regresar, nada sería como antes… habría muertos que no tendrían que estarlo, vivos que deberían estar muertos, algunos quizá ni existirían… ¿Y si al regresar Ron o Harry o Ginny estaban muertos? No, no podían arriesgarse, no quería que se arriesgaran, habían pasado por mucho, sí, pero esto se salía del límite de lo cuerdo y seguro.

Fijó su mirada en aquel profundo lago, imaginó lo helado que se podría encontrar y le pasó por su excelso cerebro la idea fugaz de que quizá era la oportunidad perfecta de aventarse y librar al mundo de su presencia, aquella que solo servía para imponer autoridad o superioridad… como muchos pensaban… como él creía.

Entre todas las cosas que más le dolían de momento, estaba la de pensar que en ese mismo instante, allá afuera, había un mago sin escrúpulos matando a diestra y siniestra; le dolía pensar que quizá podrían haber sido los últimos minutos en la compañía de la persona que más quería y ahí estaban, no juntos, al contrario: peleados; le daba coraje y una inmensa tristeza saber que se estaban dando ese lujo cuando quizá, mañana por la mañana, él o ella podían amanecer muertos.

Otras cuantas gotitas de agua salada remarcaron el camino que, otras anteriores, ya habían surcado… Escuchaba el sonido de la suave brisa con la mirada clavada en el lago y de pronto sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado… ¿Quién? Su corazón le latió a mil por segundo más no quería voltear… ¿Por qué había salido a esas horas? Quizá no estaba tan equivocada y sería ella quien no se levantase por la mañana…

Apretó los ojos con mucha fuerza, en su mente se dibujaría la última imagen: Ronald… sonriéndole… abrazándola… acariciándola… besándola.

- ¿Hermione?- preguntó la voz de Malfoy, esa que antes fue fría y sin nota de otro sentimiento que no fuera el odio, desprecio o el asco… esa que ahora sonaba preocupada y triste… sí, triste.

Lejos de enojarse y soltarle una buena bofetada por haberla asustado así, su primer impulso fue abrazarlo y llorar más de lo que lo había hecho durante las últimas horas ahí sentada, con la mirada perdida…

- ¡D-Draco!- logró soltar entre sollozos- ¡ Oh Dra-co!

Al joven le preocupó en exceso el estado de Hermione… tenía seguro que quería ayudarla, pero… ¿Cómo?, se sentía tan mal de tenerla así, abrazada a él y llorando de esa forma, pero tenía que ser quien le diera fuerza, no se podía caer ahora que ella lo necesitaba, ahora que estaba así…

- Tranquila nena, ¿qué tienes?- preguntó tratando de disminuir la preocupación de su voz.

-R-Ron… ¿P-Por… por qué-é él-l?- a Hermione le costaba pronunciar las palabras a causa del llanto, pero le dolía tanto…

- ¿Ron?- preguntó asustado el rubio cuando hubo entendido lo poco que la chica había podido decir- ¿qué le pasó a Ron?

- N-Nada…na-nada, p-pero- y se soltó a llorar de nuevo con mucha más fuerza.

Y por primera vez Draco cayó en cuenta del por qué Hermione estaba así… No podía creer que le hubiera hecho algo, no otra vez… no lo soportaba, era su amigo, sí, pero no podía verla llorar así…y menos por él.

- Ya, ya Herms… tranquila, ¿quieres que entremos?- pero la chica negó con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, ¡Cómo le encantaría tenerla así!, siempre…- está bien, quedémonos un rato más pero solo un poco, no quiero que te enfermes, ¿de acuerdo?

- S-sí, gr-gracias.

Con eso, se sentaron en la hierba, hacía más frío que antes pero el rubio no lo notaba, la tenía abrazada, ahí, los dos solos, ¿qué más podía pedir?...bueno, sí, sólo una cosa…

Hermione seguía triste, le agradecía a su ahora amigo que se quedara con ella y que la apoyara. Se habían dado cuenta lo buena persona que podía llegar a ser, además a él le debía su vida, siempre le estaría agradecida. Ahora la cuidaba, la ayudaba, la apoyaba, era uno de sus mejores amigos, tal vez el mejor, ¿quién lo iba a imaginar hasta hace apenas unos meses? Era increíble, y sin embargo ahí estaba, cuando más lo necesitaba…

- Gracias Draco- volvió a agradecer la castaña y ya más claramente, había dejado de llorar pero la tristeza seguía ahí.

- De nada Herms, ¿ya más tranquila?

- Sí, gracias de nuevo, hace un frío de los mil diablos pero te quedaste conmigo, realmente no quiero ir adentro.- soltó un poco acongojada todavía.

- Ya, no te preocupes, no puedes estar sola a estas horas y menos aquí afuera… Y… ¿me podrías decir por qué estabas así de triste?

Hermione volvió a perder la vista en las aguas del lago… ¿por qué siempre pasaba lo mismo? Eran novios y era imposible que se siguieran peleando, pero es que Ron…

- Hm.… pues, fue por… Ronald y yo peleamos de nuevo- respondió con un leve dejo de tristeza, ya no quería ponerse así por cada tontería que su novio soltara, eran demasiado frecuentes pero a veces la hería de verdad.

El chico de ojos grises ya lo imaginaba, sintió una punzada de enojo, no sabía si quería escuchar el por qué de su pelea, no le gustaba nada que Ron hiciera estupidez y media y desperdiciara la oportunidad que tenía con Hermione… oportunidad por la cual él daría lo que fuera…

- ¡Ah ya!- exclamó por fin, tras un breve silencio- y… ¿qué te hizo ahora eh?- intentó disimular el tono molesto de su voz pero sin conseguirlo demasiado.

- Pues… digamos que a él y a Harry se les ocurrió un plan muy arriesgado para cerciorarse de que existía el séptimo Horcrux, ya sabes, el que no estamos seguros si Voldemort logró hacer o no y pues, el plan es regresar el tiempo hasta una o dos noches antes del asesinato de los padres de Harry, con un giratiempo…

"_¡Vaya!"_ pensó Draco, sí que era arriesgado aunque una opción segura para investigar, además seguro que Dumbledore no lo permitiría ¿o sí? Y todavía no encontraba la razón de su pelea…

- Pero supongo que el profesor Dumbledore no lo permitirá y, aunque es buena idea, sigue siendo algo insensato y peligroso…- opinó el chico.

- ¡Já!- soltó la castaña irónicamente- pues estoy de acuerdo en tu último comentario pero te equivocas en el primero…

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó incrédulo- no me digas que Dumbledore aprobó semejante cosa porque no… ¿o sí?- agregó al ver la cara de su amiga.

- Tan lo aprobó que cuando quise convencer a Ron de que era algo muy peligroso, casi una locura, me echó en cara que sólo porque esta vez "la buena y grandiosa idea" no la tuve yo ¡me molestaba! ¿Has escuchado semejante idiotez?- bramó enfadada- y que "sería una novedad que no me preocupara tener todas las respuestas", ¿puedes creerlo?, que sólo me importa tener la razón y…y- se le quebró de nuevo la voz por lo que bajo la mirada como si el césped fuera lo más interesante en el mundo.

Draco, que no había interrumpido, ya sabía por qué se habían peleado… _"¿Cómo podía pensar en eso cuando ella sólo se preocupaba porque no le pasara nada?"_ pensó enfadado, porque eso era, Hermione no quería que le pasara nada a Ron, y Harry y Ginny, pero sobre todo a Ron… y ciertamente, Hermione le confirmo sus dolorosas sospechas:

- No entiendo cómo puede decir tanta estupidez si lo único que… lo único que yo… que yo quiero es…-las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo, la voz se le quebraba más que antes- que…¡QUE NO LE PASE NADA!- gritó por fin, sentía tanta impotencia que su novio no pudiera entenderlo- yo no quiero que les pase nada, es muy peligroso, ¡Podrían pasar muchas cosas Draco!- dijo desesperada- no quiero que le pase nada a ninguno, ni a Harry, ni a Ginny, ni a Ron, ni a ti…

Draco sintió una sensación de calor que se le extendía por todo el cuerpo, había sentido como si un puñetazo se le estampara en la cara con ese último comentario… también se preocupaba por él… aunque fuera como amigos pero ¡Se había preocupado por él! Ante eso no pudo reprimir el impulso de abrazarla.

- Es que… te juro que si les pasa algo yo me muero Draco, ¡Me muero!, por eso le dije que era peligroso, no por hacerme la importante ni mucho menos, sólo quiero que estén bien, podemos buscar otra forma de averiguar lo del Horcrux- le dijo la castaña mirándolo, estaba muy preocupada- puede haber otra manera, Dumbledore necesita que vayamos a su despacho mañana a discutir lo del plan de regresar en el tiempo, pero prométeme que no lo apoyarás, no…¡no soportaría que pasase algo malo!

Y de alguna forma Draco sabía que la iba a apoyar, eso en definitiva era una locura, él tampoco permitiría ni soportaría que les sucediera algo malo por semejante plan…

Cuando por fin Draco logro convencer a Hermione de que regresaran dentro del castillo ya era demasiado tarde, la luz del sol empezaba a notarse por el horizonte cuando los dos chicos atravesaron las puertas de roble y doblaron en el pasillo que conducía a la torre de Gryffindor; Hermione iba un poco más calmada, sin duda el haberse podido desahogar con alguien había sido de gran ayuda, lo único en lo que pensaba ahora era en darse un baño para después bajar a desayunar y tener fuerzas antes de toparse con Ron… el problema era que él ya se encontraba ahí esperando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero señales de vida (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Barcos de cristal**

Ronald Weasley es un chico que siempre dice las cosas sin pensar, el 99% de las veces no se da cuenta de que meterá la pata hasta que las palabras hirientes salen de su boca; él realmente odia esa cualidad suya, por culpa de _"su pequeño problema cerebral_", como suele llamarlo Ginny, siempre termina hiriendo a la persona que más ama y que más le importa en este mundo: Hermione. No entendía como era que podía llegar a ser tan idiota, apenas llevaban unos 7 meses de novios y él había ocasionado muchas peleas en ese corto tiempo; a veces se sorprendía de que la castaña no se hubiese cansado de él, y otras veces, lo único que podía hacer, era rogar por que eso no sucediera… y ésta era una de esas veces. Realmente se había pasado, sabía muy bien por que Hermione había dicho que el viaje en el tiempo era una estúpida idea, quería protegerlos, sinceramente él no pensaba que la chica fuera superficial y lo único que le importaba fuera tener la razón pero, no sabía cómo hacerle entender que el viaje en el tiempo era algo que debían llevar a cabo; él ya estaba harto, no quería seguir viviendo con esa incertidumbre, con ese miedo y la preocupación constante que lo carcomía día a día, ya no quería despertar y tener que correr a asegurarse de que ella estaba bien, que seguía viva, que aún estaba ahí, con él.

Odiaba que Voldemort siguiera ganando fuerzas a cada minuto, la persona más importante para él, con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida, corría un infinito peligro por esto y todo por las estúpidas cuestiones de la _"pureza de sangre"_… él y Harry querían, y necesitaban, acabar con eso lo más pronto posible, fue así que pensaron en el método más confiable y rápido que se les había ocurrido: el plan de viajar en el tiempo… solo una o dos noches antes del ataque para verificarlo todo por ellos mismos… no podían seguir esperando a ver si el trabajo de Draco y Hermione rendía frutos porque podía ser que eso nunca sucediera ¿Y si el rubio estaba equivocado? ¿Y si en Malfoy Mannor no existía ningún registro acerca de esto? No culpaban a Draco de que aún no supieran a ciencia cierta la existencia, o falta de ella, del séptimo horcrux; sabía que él estaba poniendo todo de su parte, cada noche salía del castillo rumbo a lo que había sido su casa y se quedaba ahí, durante horas, leyendo todos los documentos secretos de su padre; además durante la tarde él y Hermione se ocupaban de la búsqueda del verdadero medallón y de una que otra pista más que los pudiera conducir a saber algo más del séptimo Horcrux… esta era la razón por la que el rubio y la castaña estaban cada vez más agotados… Harry y él ya no soportaban verlos así y, cuando les dieron esa misión en la Orden, lo único que podían pensar era en resolverlo lo más pronto posible, de la manera más práctica para que Draco y Hermione tuvieran que dejar de esforzarse tanto.

Sabían de antemano que no sería fácil, les sorprendió que el director aceptara tan fácilmente, y por eso ambos había prometido que, pasara lo que pasara, ninguna de las chicas iría con ellos; los únicos que harían ese viaje serían él, Harry y Draco. Ron estaba comenzando a desesperarse realmente, llevaba horas buscando y aún no hallaba ni una sola pista de Hermione ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Tenía que encontrarla… tenía que disculparse, inconscientemente sus pies lo llevaron hacia la entrada de la Torre Gryffindor y, al percatarse de que ya iba a amanecer, decidió quedarse ahí a esperarla después de todo, tarde o temprano, la chica tendría que volver ahí. De repente la vio, Hermione venía por el pasillo acompañada de Draco, si hubiera visto esa escena hacia unos cuantos meses hubiese pensado que el sueño le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero ahora todo era diferente… ahora eran amigos. Sin poder resistirse ni un instante más y con unas ganas enormes de abrazarle y besarle se dirigió hacia ella.

-¡Hermione! ¡Qué bueno que estas bien! Estaba tan preocupado por ti, ven aquí- dijo extendiéndole la mano, no fue hasta ese momento que su corazón estuvo en paz, tranquilo.

-Bueno, hasta luego Draco, muchas gracias por todo… nos vemos al rato.

Y sin decir ni una palabra más la castaña atravesó el retrato y se dirigió hacia su habitación dejando a Ron sumamente descolocado en el pasillo junto a un muy extrañado Malfoy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al notar la actitud de su novia Ron supo que todo andaba mal, finalmente lo había conseguido, había estropeado todo… Se dejo caer al piso con total abatimiento, sin importarle nada…

-Ron…-el rubio no pudo evitar preocuparse, después de todo era su amigo- ¿estás bien?

-No…-los ojos del pelirrojo se empañaron- no estoy bien… soy un idiota. ¿Sabes? Hace años que estoy enamorado de Hermione pero nunca me atreví a decírselo, solo hasta que supe que podía perderla me arme de valor y resulto que ella sentía lo mismo que yo, desde el mismo instante en el que ella acepto ser mi novia me prometí a mi mismo que jamás la perdería… y creo que ahora acabo de hacerlo, ya ves, no soy capaz ni de cumplir una promesa.

Draco se le quedo viendo durante un momento, si, era cierto, a veces Ron se comportaba un poco idiota pero, a pesar de todo amaba a Hermione más que a nada en el mundo y Draco lo sabía muy bien, él fue testigo de todo lo que el pelirrojo se preocupo por la castaña cuando ésta estuvo a punto de morir, de no ser porque Draco había llegado primero, por encontrase más cerca, Ron hubiera sido quien se interpusiera entre esa maldición y la chica. Y era por ese motivo que no podía permitirse siquiera soñar con Hermione, no podía traicionarlo… no a Ron, él había sido uno de los primeros en empezar a tratarlo como si nunca hubiera sido un estúpido arrogante, para Ron el solo hecho de que hubiera salvado a Hermione había borrado de un golpe todo lo que, con el paso de los años, les había hecho el Slytherin…

-No creo que la hayas perdido-soltó el rubio en un susurro apenas audible, realmente le dolía decirle eso, sentía menos esperanza con cada palabra a favor de éste, le dolían como puñaladas en el corazón y al mismo tiempo se asqueaba por sentir eso -Ustedes son el uno para el otro, siempre lo han sido, ya encontraras la forma de arreglar esto.

-¿Eso piensas?-el pelirrojo levanto la mirada al escuchar esto, parecía que las esperanzas que desaparecían en el corazón del rubio, llenaban el del ojiazul.

-Si- contesto Draco esbozando una sonrisa tranquilizadora, sincera a pesar de todo, sabía que ella podía ser feliz con su amigo y eso le bastaba, después de todo nadie se había muerto por un amor no correspondido, tendría que aprender a controlar sus sentimientos- Descuida, todo se solucionara… bueno estoy muerto, no he podido pegar el ojo y nuestra primera clase es Defensa así que creo que lo mejor será que vaya a prepararme… trata de hablar con ella ¿de acuerdo? , Herms te quiere Ron y sólo se preocupó por ti, por ustedes, porque no les fuera a pasar nada…

-Te lo prometo Draco, por cierto- Ron se levanto y le puso la mano en el hombro a su amigo, sentía una profunda gratitud hacia él- gracias por cuidar de ella… no se la confiaría a nadie más.

-No hay problema, nos vemos.

Draco se alejo rápido de allí, el último comentario de Ron le afecto demasiado, lo cierto era que aquellas palabras le habían taladrado la conciencia como flechas; el pelirrojo confiaba mucho en él, quizá más que cualquiera, exceptuando a Hermione claro, y estaba seguro de que había ciertas cosas que le confiaba a él que ni el mismo Harry sabia y eso hacía que él se sintiera el peor de los traidores por el solo hecho de siquiera atreverse a mirar a Hermione.

-Ella estará bien con Ron- intentaba convencerse el Slytherin mientras bajaba hacia las mazmorras- la quiere… ella lo quiere, eso es lo mejor…

Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió la calidez de una lágrima sobre su mejilla e inmediatamente trato de limpiársela con la manga de la túnica... segundos después había borrado todo rastro del dolor por el cual pasaba desde que había caído en cuenta de cuánto sentía por su mejor amiga

En cuanto Ron despidió a Draco entro como ráfaga a su sala común encontrando a Harry:

- Harry, ¿y Herm?- preguntó con la firme decisión de arreglar las cosas con ella.

-Ron… ¿qué pas…?- pero al ver la cara de Ron decidió contestar a su pregunta- subió, estaba muy seria, ¡Ni siquiera me saludó!- terminó indignado el ojiverde.

- ¡Oh no!, subiré a verla, necesito aclarar las cosas con ella antes de hablar con Dumbledore en la noche- Y diciendo eso intentó subir las escaleras cuando… - ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!

- ¡Ron!- gritó Harry, él también lo había olvidado: las escaleras no les permitían subir a la habitación de las chicas- ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Maldición! ¡Estúpidas escaleras!- exclamó enfadado el pelirrojo tirado de espaldas sobre una alfombra al pie de los escalones- ¡Necesito hablar con ella Harry! Allá afuera apenas me miró, venía con Draco pero no sé qué demonios pasó… La perdí, la perdí- terminó entre abatido y triste.

- ¡Hey! Tranquilo- le dijo Harry mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse- mira Ron, sí, te pasaste pero ella te quiere y todavía tenemos que esperar a hablar con Dumbledore por la noche, quizá ahí puedas arreglar las cosas con ella.

- ¿Crees?- el ojiverde afirmó con la cabeza- Si no logramos convencerla del plan no nos perdonará y no quiero irme sin estar bien con ella, necesito saber que nos apoya, es lo único que quiero, tenemos que acabar con esto de una vez por todas…

- Sí Ron, no hay de otra pero vamos arriba, te das una ducha rápido y bajamos a desayunar, quizá al rato puedas dormir un poco, no pegaste ojo en lo que quedó de madrugada.

El penúltimo de los Weasley lo siguió pero sabía perfectamente que no tenía ganas ni de bañarse, ni de desayunar, ni de dormir…sólo quería pedirle perdón por su idiotez, y si no era pedir demasiado, que pudiera perdonarlo. En la ducha, aquel triste pelirrojo pensaba en todo lo que había pasado para decirle a aquella chica todo lo que sentía, todas sus inseguridades, sus miedos y ahora, pareciera que nunca hubiera pasado nada, que acabaran de haber peleado por cualquier tontería pero las circunstancias cambiaban radicalmente: antes ni él ni ella sabían que se querían, por lo menos no se lo habían dejado en claro ninguno de los dos pero ahora, la había lastimado, como tantas otras ocasiones y sin embargo esta vez había traspasado los límites…

Pegó un fuerte golpe a la pared de mosaicos como si ella tuviera la culpa de lo que ocurría, como si así fuera a desquitar el coraje que sentía contra él mismo. Podría ser que horas después ya no estuviera ahí, podría estar en otro tiempo lejos de Hermione y no quería irse sin haberse reconciliado con ella, no sabía que podía pasar y eso le daba un poco de miedo y de nuevo recordó que ella había estado a punto de morir, si no hubiera sido por Draco no sabía que sería de él en ese momento; se imaginó sin esos ojos, sin esa sonrisa, sin esa voz, sin esos abrazos, sin esos besos que sólo ella podía darle, nadie más podría hacerle sentir tanto como ella lo hacía y ¡demonios! ¡La estaba perdiendo!, ¿cómo podía permitirlo? La rabia volvía a invadirlo y esta vez externo su frustración con pequeñas lágrimas que salían sin cesar, volviéndose invisibles al fusionarse con el agua que resbalaba por todo su cuerpo, ojala de la misma manera pudiera resbalársele la tristeza que sentía…si la perdía jamás se lo perdonaría

Casi media hora después bajaba por las escaleras de los dormitorios, de hecho le entraron ganas de volver a intentar subir al de las chicas pero pensó que con semejantes medidas de seguridad sería imposible… no había encontrado a Harry en la habitación así que tomó su mochila y bajo apresuradamente sin esperarlo, sólo pensaba y pensaba. Justo salió de su letargo cuando la voz de su hermana lo saludó:

- ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?- preguntó la pelirroja- ¿en qué andas pensando?

- ¡Ah! Ginny…Hola, estaba…pensando en lo de ayer, ya sabes…- dijo con tristeza.

- ¡Ah! Sí, pues realmente no te ves muy bien- le dijo su hermana observándolo de hito en hito- ¿sabes? Hermione tampoco se ve muy bien.

- ¿La has visto?- saltó el Ron- ¿sabes en dónde está? ¿Dónde la puedo encontrar?

- Tranquilo Ron, hace rato que salió de aquí, dijo que no desayunaría y que se iba directo a su primera clase… pero pues no sabría decirte en dónde encontrarla- objetó la chica con pesar, no le gustaba verlos así en definitiva, ¡Pero es que hacían cada cosa! -Ehmm… también gritó que necesitaba hablar conmigo pero sería hasta tarde, no sé de qué…

- Bueno, gracias Gin…nos vemos al rato creo…creo que yo tampoco desayunaré.

- ¡Oh! ¡Vamos Ron! Hacer huelga de hambre no te asegurará tu reconciliación con Hermione, también se lo dije pero es ¡terca, terca, terca! Tienes que comer bien, ahora mucho más con las misiones que son tan desgastantes… tienes que cuidarte, por ti y por ella, no seas egoísta.

Y por primera vez el pelirrojo sintió que su hermana tenía razón, tenía que estar bien porque esa noche se decidiría todo… así que tenía que estar preparado para lo que fuera, tenía que hacer lo posible porque su familia, Hermione y todos sus seres queridos estuvieran a salvo… pero el desayuno tendría que pasarse por alto hasta no encontrarla, quizá la comida y cena no, pero ahora había algunas prioridades…

- ¡Gracias Gin!- exclamó y la besó en la mejilla, a lo cual su hermana se quedo perpleja- Ahora la buscaré-. Y diciendo eso salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

- ¡¿Y el desayuno Ronald?- gritó Ginny todavía un poco consternada, _"Esos dos no tienen remedio"_ pensaba mientras volvía a su libro de pociones avanzadas.

- ¿Y ahora qué pasa Gin?- le preguntó Harry, acababa de bajar- ¿A dónde fue Ron?

- ¡Ah!- suspiró Ginny y por segunda vez en esa mañana dejó su libro de pociones -A buscar a Hermione, ya sabes… ninguno de los dos quiere desayunar ¡Tienes que ayudarme o morirán de inanición!- terminó la chica en tono medio cómico, medio trágico.

- Vamos, tranquila, espero que se arreglen pronto…y por cierto, ¿qué harás al rato?

- Pues ir con ustedes al despacho de Dumbledore ¿no?- preguntó Ginny como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¡¿Ah sí? ¿Y a qué si se puede saber?- atacó el ojiverde con cierto temor en la mirada.

- ¡Pues para ver que me toca hacer a mi Harry! Te recuerdo que Hermione no querrá apoyar la idea y necesitarán a alguien más; ¡Además yo quiero hacer algo! No me gusta estar todo el tiempo con miedo, asustada y despertando haciéndome la pregunta del día: ¿Quién va a morir hoy? Eso si corro con suerte porque no quiero que me despierten a media noche dándome la noticia de que mi madre está muerta, o Ron, o Hermione o…o tú- terminó un poco sonrojada, a Harry también se le había subido el color.

¡Lo único que le faltaba! ¡Ginny queriendo participar en la maldita misión! Ya tenía bastante con que sus amigos se pusieran en peligro como para que ella, precisamente ella, hiciera lo mismo… Jamás en su vida se perdonaría que Voldemort le hiciera algo, se moría él primero.

- Lo siento Gin, pero no permitiré que vayas, es muy peligroso y no quiero que nada te pase… ¡Entiéndeme!- casi grito al ver la expresión de furia total en la cara de su ex novia- ¡Me muero si te pasa algo Ginny! No quiero que vayas y por mi mejor si Hermione se queda, estará más segura… Por favor entiéndeme- le suplicó, no podía ponerse en ese riesgo, no podía ponerla en ese peligro.

- No Harry, lo siento yo… pero no puedo entenderte- y dicho eso se levantó y botó su libro en el suelo…lo dejó plantado con un palmo de narices en medio de la sala común, todavía vacía.

La miró salir por el hueco del retrato, estaba furiosa, era verdad, pero no podía dejar que nada les pasase… de hecho si Ron y Draco corrían peligro por su culpa tampoco podría perdonárselo, pero ella…a ella definitivamente no le podían tocar ni un solo cabello. Por lo menos se sentía identificado con Ron en ese momento: los dos se habían enfadado con las personas que más querían y no quería irse, de igual forma que el pelirrojo, sin haber arreglado ese "problemita". Pegó en el suelo una patada enojado, ¿por qué las mujeres eran tan difíciles y no les entendían? ¿Por qué si lo único que ellos buscaban era que estuvieran a salvo?; miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta que ya clareaba, bajaría a desayunar y quizá encontraría a Ron para convencerlo de hacer lo mismo. Salió bastante sentido de la sala común y se quedó con las fuertes ganas de pegarle una patada a un sillón… ciertamente ese día la torre de Gryffindor no fue de las más queridas: dos chicos la habían tomado como costal de boxeo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Bien, bien, bien"_ pensaba sarcásticamente un chico de intensos ojos color azul, "_Ya busqué en la biblioteca, el comedor, el aula de defensa, las cocinas, los jardines… ¡Hasta le pregunté a Hagrid!... ¿dónde se ha metido?"_

Esa situación lo había fastidiado ya bastante, llevaba mínimo media hora buscando y nada, ni la más mínima idea de en dónde podría estar; estaba rendido, tenía hambre y no la encontraba, de hecho le habían entrado ganas de entrar al Bosque Prohibido a buscarla pero ¿qué ganaba?, pensándolo bien era un suicidio meterse ahí y no creía que ella quisiera problemas… seguía caminando por entre los árboles, casi llegaba al otro lado del lago y nada, ¿podía pedir algo peor? No… o eso pensaba, a lo mejor no malo pero, le desconcertó bastante… ya casi era la hora de clases… ¿qué hacían? ¿Y ahí? Caminó un poco más bordeando aquel claro de bosque, estaba justo a un lado del lago y la había visto… pero no estaba sola.

Inmediatamente entornó los ojos para ver mejor, era increíble que anduviera por ahí, a esas horas, hubiera sido peor encontrarla sola pero ¿con Draco?, eso lo confundió. En la madrugada también habían estado juntos porque él llegó acompañándola a la torre, todavía no sabía que habían hecho a esas horas ¿y ahora? ¿Sería la misión? No…. Eso podrían comentarlo en el mismo comedor, en la biblioteca, en cualquier lugar, menos en el Bosque, era peligroso, no, no ahí. Pero entonces ¿qué hacían? Sabía que podía confiar en Draco y en ella pero la curiosidad le ganó, quizá le estaba confesando algo que no fuera de su incumbencia, quizá por ahí escucharía algo que pudiera servir y se reconciliaran, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó el encantamiento desilusionador, así podría camuflarse y escuchar algo… era por el bien de los dos. Conforme iba avanzando las voces se escuchaban más claras, intentó no hacer ruido… ya casi estaba detrás de ellos…

- Pero Herms, ¡Estaba muy triste cuando me lo dijo!- exclamaba el rubio.

-¡Nada!- cortaba ella audiblemente molesta- ¡Que se lo piense más antes de abrir la boca!, mira Draco, yo sé que lo haces con la mejor intención pero no puedo pasarlo por alto, me dolió demasiado y lo sabes…

A Ron se le partió el corazón, definitivamente había echado todo por la borda y ahora ¿qué haría?

- ¡Pero Herms! No pueden estar así, sabes muy bien que lo más seguro es que Ron y Harry cumplan con la misión desde hoy y si no es así mañana mismo pueden irse, ¿y seguirás así? ¿Qué pasa si no lo vuelves a ver? ¿Qué si no regresa? No sabes que puede pasar, ¡Mejor arreglen sus problemas antes de que se puedan arrepentir!

- ¡Precisamente por ello empezó todo esto! Porque yo no quiero que ellos viajen, porque sé que pueden pasar muchas cosas, porque sé que saldrá mal, porque… porque algo va a pasar Draco y no quiero, ya te lo dije ayer, si les pasa algo me muero, además sí él piensa que no me importa más que el tener la razón ¡Por mi se puede perder en la dimensión que sea pensándolo por toda la eternidad!

El ojiazul sintió tremendo golpe en el estómago al escuchar eso, era lo único que sus grandiosas e inteligentes palabras habían logrado, estaba tremendamente arrepentido, sentía ganas de llorar y no podía hacer nada, necesitaba hablar con ella antes de que cualquier cosa pudiese pasar… Sentía el irreprimible impulso de salir, confesar que los había escuchado aún si eso significaba un gran golpe por parte de Hermione, era mejor eso a su gélida indiferencia… Pero antes incluso de pensárselo mejor y armar los argumentos que podría utilizar, la voz de Draco lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

- ¡Hermione! son las 9 menos 5, ¡Debemos marcharnos ya o no llegamos y Moody nos mata!

- ¡Madre!- le escuchó decir a la castaña- pronto, ¡Vamos Draco!

Cuando asomó la cabeza detrás del árbol de donde se había estado escondiendo los miró corriendo a través de los árboles de la mano… Un momento, ¡¿DE LA MANO? Si lo antes escuchado lo había sacado de su ubicación espacial aquello lo sobrepasaba por mucho. Pensando en que el hambre, sueño, cansancio y tristeza le habían jugado una broma visual, se apresuró a llegar a su clase, Draco tenía razón: Moody los mataba. Por el camino y casi llegando a la puerta de roble, deshizo el encantamiento desilusionador y subió corriendo las escaleras para llegar a la aula. El pelirrojo sentía una gran punzada en el costado y respiraba agitadamente cuando llegó a la puerta del salón que, para su sorpresa, estaba vacío. Todos los alumnos estaban esperando al profesor que aún no llegaba y los vio de nuevo: Hermione y Draco seguían platicando como si tal cosa, ¡hasta riéndose! Mas allá se encontraba Harry solo y parecía preocupado, caminó para hacerle compañía pero antes hizo un intento de hablarle a Hermione… intento fallido por anticipado:

- Eh… ¿Hermione?- dijo no muy seguro- este pode…

- ¿Sí Draco? ¿Me hablas?- preguntó escalofriantemente indiferente- Vamos, todavía no llega el profesor, sígueme contando acerca de…

- ¡Herms por favor!- le suplicó el pelirrojo- dame una oport…

- ¡Draco sígueme contando o nos movemos de lugar porque aquí el viento sopla demasiado fuerte!- casi gritó la castaña, a quien Draco le hacía una evidente mueca de fastidio y reprobación ante aquella situación.

Ron se volteó muy triste, ¿qué más debía hacer? Esas actitudes por parte de ella lo iban a terminar matando. A lo lejos pudo ver al profesor quien ya se dirigía al aula, de hecho no sabía por qué había salido de ella…

- ¿Won Won?- preguntó a sus espaldas una voz que se le hacía desagradablemente chillona, sobre todo cuando mencionaba aquél espantoso y ridículo apodo.

- ¿Sí Lavender?- respondió el chico con voz cansina- ¿qué quieres?

- Pues, te ves muy mal, ¿Granger y tú pelearon? Porque si es así pues sabes que yo p…

- Ehmmm no Lavender, Hermione y yo no hemos peleado, así que no necesitaré que…

Pero no pudo terminar su aclaración ya que alguien, y no de una forma muy amistosa, le pedía quitarse de la puerta:

- Won Won- dijo Hermione con voz falsamente chillona, él agradecía porque su voz real no era así- necesitamos entrar, así que puedes seguir con tus ligues después de clase.

Y apartándolo con un empujón entró acompañada de Draco quien le pedía disculpas con la mirada, no le parecía nada el comportamiento que Hermione tenía con Ron, al igual que a Harry, pero sabían perfectamente que el ojiazul había fallado primero. Mientras tanto Lavender lo miraba con triunfo y Hermione con desprecio. No sabía cuánto podría aguantar ante aquello…

Las clases pasaron tortuosamente para él y Harry quienes no veían pasar las horas que faltaban para el anochecer… Harry esperaba cualquier oportunidad para arreglárselas con Ginny y Ron, primero pensó que sería mejor no ver a Hermione por unas horas, no soportaba que lo ignorara de esa manera y si corría con suerte y lo miraba, en sus ojos sólo podía encontrar tristeza, desprecio y una profunda desilusión; le parecía que aquello era menos soportable, pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba cuando Hermione se fue a su clase de Aritmancia y sentía que añoraba su presencia más que a nada en el mundo aunque lo mirara de aquella manera. Más que nada deseaban que el día llegara a su fin para poder arreglar lo del plan con Dumbledore y Draco, y si se podía, llevarlo a cabo lo más pronto posible. Pensaba en diversos métodos que le pudieran ablandar el corazón a su todavía novia y que así pudiera perdonarlo, pensó en enviarle flores a su clase de runas; Harry y Draco estaban completamente de acuerdo, primero lo había consultado con Draco ya que el ojiverde andaba en no sabía dónde, buscando a su hermana… Mientras tanto ellos dos se habían reunido en su hora libre para hacer planes, arreglarse con Hermione le preocupaba más que Voldemort es ese instante…

- Draco ¿en verdad te parece buena idea?- preguntó el chico muy renuente a hacerlo, le daba más vergüenza que nada en ese mundo exhibirse pero era así o no habría modo, además, por Hermione se pondría un tutú y le bailaría "El Lago de los Cisnes" a medio vestíbulo si de esa manera podía perdonarle.

- ¡Por supuesto Ron!- le animaba el rubio con extensa sonrisa- Además, si la situación lo ameritara, te pondrías tutú y le bailarías "El Lago de los Cisnes" frente a medio mundo si aquella fuese la única forma de que te perdonara.

Ron le sonrió y le dio un pequeño escalofrío al pensar que Draco le conocía bastante bien. Las cosas habían dado un giro de 180º desde hacía meses: al notable distanciamiento de Harry (que bien sabía era por su preocupación de los Horcruxes y etc.) la relación con Draco se había hecho mucho más estrecha, ahora los cinco (pues su hermana ya contaba en su círculo) eran inseparables, pero a nadie dejaba de sorprenderle la sólida amistad que ya llevaban. Sabía que le podía confiar su vida y él la suya, que no se fallarían y que ahora todos estaban en el mismo lado y en el mismo barco, eso le tranquilizaba y valoraba más que nada. Una amistad es un tesoro que tienes que resguardar ante todo y todos los que puedan amenazarla.

-De acuerdo Draco- le respondía con una sonrisa también- ahora manos a la obra: O_rchideus _

Al acto, un enorme ramo de flores apareció en sus manos: eran sencillamente encantadoras, y Draco pensó que la mujer que se resistiese a aquello no tendría corazón aunque le preocupaba bastante el hecho de que Hermione siguiera bastante molesta y, precisamente, mostrando tanto de compasión y amor por Ron como de ignorancia en clase de Transformaciones. De todas formas pensó en no comentárselo a su amigo para no bajarle los ánimos aunque él mismo ya los tuviera tan bajos que se podía barrer el piso con ellos, todo aquello le dolía infinitamente pero prefería verles juntos a separados y haciéndose daño en cuanta ocasión se les presentara. Acompañó al ojiazul al aula de runas y pronto se percataron de que la profesora había salido del salón, aprovecharon su ausencia y se acercaron a la puerta que había dejado abierta…

- Vamos Ron… ¿ya les pusiste nombre y para quien son?- preguntó el rubio contento.

- S-sí, ¡No sé cómo demonios te fui a hacer caso!- le contestó visiblemente nervioso Ron.

- Vamos, yo sé que confías en mi así que… saldrá bien Ron, ¡solo hazlo!

Y dicho esto el pelirrojo respiró profundamente ante la mirada divertida de su amigo, apuntó y pronuncio en voz baja para no hacer demasiado ruido:

- ¡Wingardium Leviosa!

El ramo se sostuvo en el aire como si una mano invisible lo mantuviera ahí y, escondiéndose detrás de un enorme y viejo jarrón decorativo, dirigieron el ramo desde que entró al salón, acompañado de varios grititos emocionados de las chicas quienes se preguntaban para quien sería, pasando por los _"¡Wow!" _de varios compañeros que miraban asombrados el enorme ramo flotante, hasta que llegó frente a su destinataria: Hermione. La chica miró hacia todos lados entre sorprendida y apenada, ¿quién habría mandado aquello? E inmediatamente su cerebro (¿o su corazón?) le dio la única respuesta posible: Ron. Tomó cuidadosamente las flores, como si pudiese romperlas, y leyó la tarjeta:

"_Eres al ángel con quien puedo soñar…el instante que nunca se va"_

_Siento en el alma haberte hecho sentir tan mal… y siento mucho más saber que no merezco tu perdón. Solamente necesito una, solo UNA oportunidad para poder explicarte, para que sepas lo mucho que lo siento y lo mucho más que siento por ti. _

_Por favor… necesito que me perdones. _

_Con amor…_

_Ron_

La radiante sonrisa la delataba, parecía incrédula ante aquello que acababa de ocurrir y sentía enormes mariposas revoloteándole en el estómago, todo le temblaba y parecía a punto de llorar pero no, ella debía ser más racional; la razón de la chica comenzaba una encarnizada batalla con su corazón, esos detalles "públicos" no eran la especialidad de Ronald, era verdad, pero también era verdad que aquello demostraba lo arrepentido que estaba por haber hecho y dicho semejante estupidez… ¿Qué había de hacer? Mientras tanto, detrás del jarrón, los chicos observaban la escena: Ron visiblemente emocionado por la reacción de Hermione y Draco también feliz; sí, porque sabía que lo mejor era que ellos dos estuvieran juntos y sin embargo no podía evitar imaginar que aquella tarjeta llevaba el nombre de él mismo y que ella estaba sonriendo de la misma radiante forma… pero a sabiendas de que las flores no eran de Ron, sino de él: de su mejor amigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione se encontraba saliendo de su última clase de la tarde, no tenía ganas de bajar a cenar para no toparse con Ron, aún no sabía cómo debía de reaccionar ante el regalo del pelirrojo… las flores eran muy lindas y no pudo resistirse a la tentación de dejarlas levantadas en su recamará pero sabía que Ron difícilmente cambiara de opinión respecto al plan, cuando se trataba de apoyar a Harry podía ser más terco que ella misma solo esperaba que no hubieran logrado convencer a Draco de que apoyara el plan, si había más gente oponiéndose a él probablemente Dumbledore reaccionara y cambiara de opinión… ojala así fuera porque en realidad todo esto no le pintaba nada bien

-Herms ¿Qué haces acá?

-¡Ah! Draco, me asustaste

-Lo siento-dijo el rubio sonriéndole- ¿Qué te han parecido las flores?

-Así que tu lo sabías ¿eh?- contesto con un tono de ligera molestia en la voz- ¿No te dije que estaba muy molesta con él?

-Sí, pero… Hermione él está muy mal

-¿Y yo estoy la mar de bien o qué?

-Precisamente por eso, los dos están mal… no entiendo porque tienen que seguir así

-Por que Ronald es un cabeza dura y nada lo va a hacer cambiar de opinión respecto a esa idea absurda que se les ha metido en la cabeza- contesto exasperada la castaña

-¿Te has puesto a pensar que tal vez ellos tienen sus razones para querer llevar a cabo ese plan?

-¿No me digas que al fin te convencieron? ¿Decidiste apoyarlos?

-Yo no dije tal cosa- contesto el rubio al ver la mirada que le dirigía su amiga en ese momento- Es solo que ellos me han dicho sus razones y… los entiendo

-¿Y se puede saber cuáles son esas grandiosas razones?

-No, lo siento, lo prometí. Nada de lo que hablamos sale de ahí, todo se queda entre nosotros tres

-¡Pero yo soy tu mejor amiga!- exclamo exasperada la castaña

-Y Ron es mi mejor amigo… no seas pesada y entiéndeme ¿sí?- respondió sin perder la calma el rubio, ese punto lo tenía muy claro.

-De acuerdo… ¿Lo de las flores fue idea tuya?- en los labios de Draco se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar esa pregunta

-Lo sabia- dijo con gesto triunfante- Te gustaron

-Yo no… ¿fue o no idea tuya?

-No- contesto el rubio sinceramente- fue totalmente idea de Ron ¿Acaso no fue el detalle más lindo que ha tenido contigo?- no sabía porque pero trataba de convencerla de que lo perdonara- Y las flores estaban hermosas ¿o lo niegas?

-No, no puedo negarlo y claro que fue un lindo detalle pero no borra todas sus estupideces…

-Hermione ¿no podrías…?

-No, no puedo. Aún no

Habían llegado ante las puertas del Gran Comedor pero Hermione no tenía ganas de entrar, estaba debatiendo sobre que era mejor hacer cuando las puertas se abrieron y por ellas salió Ginny a paso presuroso y como si estuviera escapando de alguien porque volteaba a ver a todos lados y no se percato de la presencia de Hermione y Draco hasta que casi choco con ellos…

-¡Upss! Lo siento chicos, es que no los vi

-Ya nos dimos cuenta- dijo divertido Draco, él bien que sabía por qué la pelirroja se comportaba así- ¿Comiste antes de tiempo hoy?

-Sí, es que me dio hambre temprano… ya sabes Defensa me agota

-Sí, claro ¿a quién no? Bueno nosotros no hemos comido y yo muero de hambre ¿vienes Herms?

-No, ve tú, yo necesito hablar con Gin

-Pero no has comido nada el día de hoy, si sigues así te vas a enfermar- objeto el chico

-Draco… no quiero ir

-Herm…

-No te preocupes Draco- intervino Ginny- yo me asegurare de que coma… te lo prometo, traigo algo de comida porque sé que no desayuno y que no quiso bajar a comer por testaruda… los dos son iguales- añadió en un susurro para que solo el rubio la oyera- Tu hazme el favor de asegurarte de que Ron coma ¿sí? Me preocupa que se esté descuidando porque todavía no está bien repuesto de la última batalla y con las misiones necesita energía

-Seguro Gin, no te preocupes que entre Harry y yo haremos que coma. Bueno chicas nos vemos al rato

Y diciendo esto el rubio entro al Gran Comedor y las chicas desaparecieron por las escaleras que conducían a la torre de Gryffindor, lo cual fue una suerte porque en ese preciso momento se asomaban por el pasillo que daba al Gran comedor las dos personas con las que menos se querían encontrar en ese momento: Ron y Harry

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hermione no me gusta para nada que te estés saltando las comidas- las chicas se encontraban en la Sala Común de Gryffindor que en ese momento se encontraba totalmente vacía y Ginny se había dirigido a ella con la mirada seria

-No es para tanto

-¿Cómo que no es para tanto? Si mi mamá se enterara…

-Pero no se va a enterar porque tú no le vas a decir nada

-Pero… de acuerdo -se rindió su amiga-¿de qué querías que habláramos?

-No sé si esta vez pueda perdonarlo…- susurro la castaña como si no quisiera que nadie oyera lo que acababa de decir

-¿De qué hablas?- Ginny que hasta ese momento se había estado paseando por toda la sala se sentó sumamente seria enfrente de ella- No estás hablando enserio ¿cierto?

-Yo… no lo sé Gin. Estoy harta de todas las peleas

-Pero Hermione… mi hermano te adora, sé que es un poco idiota y que a veces se pasa pero, él te ama… te ama como no tienes idea y amor como ese es difícil de encontrar. Piensa bien las cosas

La castaña suspiro como si lo que fuera a decir a continuación le costara demasiado trabajo

-¿Sabes? Hoy me mando flores a una de mis clases- sonrió tristemente- fue el detalle más lindo que jamás ha tenido conmigo pero siento que no puedo perdonarlo, no quiero que me deje Gin- luchaba por que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos- no quiero que se vaya…

-Tal vez… ¿y si no le volvieras a ver? ¿Cómo te sentirías si nunca volvieras a saber de él?

-No quiero hablar de eso… quizá si no le perdono no se vaya, tal vez se quede

-Eso no va a pasar Hermione, tú no lo entiendes. Ron tiene miedo, no quiere perderte pero sé que preferiría eso con tal de que sigas viva, por eso va a ir a la misión pase lo que pase y sería mejor si fuera contando con tu apoyo y sabiendo que tu lo vas a estar esperando cuando regrese

-¡Al parecer a todos les dijeron los motivos para llevar a cabo esa estúpida misión menos a mí!- exclamo furiosa

-Te equivocas, a mí no me dijeron nada solo es cuestión de observar y de atar cabos, algo que tu sueles hacer muy bien cuando no estás cegada por otras cosas

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que estas tan ocupada buscando todas las fallas de mi hermano que no te has puesto a mirar a tu alrededor para darte cuenta de las cosas. Lo único que quieres en este momento es probar que Ron no es perfecto pero eso es algo que ya sabías desde el principio

-Eso no es cierto- dijo molesta

-Claro que lo es- Ginny usaba un tono calmado pero estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, Hermione podía ser tan obstinada.- Se lo que estás haciendo, estas tratando de buscar sus defectos para convencerte de que lo mejor es alejarte de él porque crees que así no te dolerá tanto, yo lo hice cuando terminé con Harry, pero créeme eso no va a funcionar, tal vez lo haga por un tiempo pero después vas a terminar arrepintiéndote

Las palabras de Ginny habían calado muy hondo en ella, la pelirroja tenía completamente la razón y lo sabia pero sentía que no estaba lista para aceptarlo, amaba a Ron con todo su corazón, nunca pensó que fuera posible amar a alguien así y por eso tenía pánico de lo que pudiera suceder. Viro a ver el reloj y el tiempo estaba de su lado, sonrió con suficiencia y se dirigió a su todavía cuñada.

-Será mejor que nos encaminemos hacia el despacho de Dumbledore

-No creas que te has salvado de esta… ya seguiremos hablando

-De acuerdo… como tu digas

Se dirigieron discutiendo animadamente hacia el retrato y salieron por el rumbo a ver a su director y a tener una de las reuniones más importante de toda su vida, ya que ahí tratarían de asuntos sumamente importantes que les afectarían por siempre, de una u otra forma

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de la cena, en donde no se aparecieron ni Hermione ni Ginny, los tres amigos se dirigieron al despacho de Dumbledore. Ron caminaba muy pensativo, no había visto a Hermione desde aquella clase de Runas: no había bajado a comer, sus clases siguieron normales, no la había visto en la sala común y ahora, en la cena, tampoco había bajado. Estaba preocupado pero tenía fe en que la hallaría en el despacho del director, seguramente había pasado la tarde con Ginny ya que a ella tampoco la habían visto, y parecía que aquello tenía a Harry muy alicaído, por lo que les había contado, él y Ginny habían peleado por lo de la misión, y ella no porque no estuviera de acuerdo, si no porque estaba tan de acuerdo que quería participar en ella, y él por supuesto, no lo permitiría. Subieron las escaleras y Draco murmuró la contraseña frente a la gárgola de piedra: caramelo de limón. Al instante, la gárgola se movió dejando libres las escaleras de caracol que ascendían al despacho de Dumbledore. Harry, Ron y Draco subieron y al llegar tocaron la puerta.

- Adelante- contestó la voz del anciano profesor. Los tres jóvenes entraron y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Hermione ya estaba ahí pero no sola: Ginny estaba con ella.

- Buenas noches Harry, Ron, Draco, tomen asiento por favor- les indicó el director.

- ¿Qué hace Ginny aquí, señor?- preguntó contrariado Harry.

-Pues lo mismo que la vez pasada Harry, y me parece que la señorita Granger viene en la misma disposición de no apoyar el plan- contesto su Director

Hermione afirmó efusivamente con la cabeza. Ron se mordió el labio pensando en cómo saldrían las cosas después de eso; Draco veía la tormenta que se le avecinaba, Harry estaba muy enojado con Ginny por querer involucrarse y Ginny simplemente sonreía con suficiencia, si había alguien a quien le interesaba que se acabara todo aquello era, precisamente, a ella.

- Ginny creo que hablamos de esto antes ¿o no?-preguntó el pelinegro fulminando con la mirada a su ex novia y con una voz que intentaba denotar calma.

- Ehmm sí, creo que lo recuerdo pero ya ves: sigo en la misma disposición además de que Hermione me pidió que la acompañara.- terminó Ginny y en seguida volvió la mirada al director.

Eso a Harry la causo el mismo efecto que si la hubieran lanzado un hechizo aturdidor, debía ver como solucionaba aquello porque no permitiría que Ginevra Weasley hiciera ese viaje con ellos, punto.

-Muy bien chicos, quiero que todos me den su punto de vista. Para empezar quiero saber si todos continúan en la misma posición

-Sí, señor. Así es. Ron y yo no hemos cambiado de opinión- La castaña lo fulmino con la mirada en ese momento, él tan bien era culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando

-Yo igual apoyo el plan profesor- Ginny había hablado de una forma inocente y natural lo que acarreo el enojo de Harry

-¡¿Acaso estás loca?- sorpresivamente no había sido el moreno el que grito- ¿Has perdido el juicio? ¡Creí que tu tendrías un poco de cordura!- Hermione miraba a su amiga como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía- ¿Por qué…? No me hagas esto, tú no

-Hermione por favor, entiéndeme…

-No, no me pidas que te entienda, tú sabes lo que pienso y no puedo creer que tú los apoyes. Pensé que tú entre todos serías la que mejor comprendería pero veo que me equivoque. Solo quiero decirles que están solos, no cuentan conmigo para nada, porque yo no voy a ser parte de esta locura.

Un silencio tenso invadió el ambiente después de estas palabras. Todos tuvieron reacciones diferentes: Ginny se veía muy afectada, no quiso hacer sentir mal a Hermione pero ella en verdad creía que esa era la forma más fácil de averiguar lo que querían y poder acabar pronto con la guerra, esa maldita guerra que les estaba quitando tanto. Harry se sintió infinitamente mal, por primera vez en su vida no tendría a sus dos amigos apoyándolo a su lado y además sabia que eso sería un golpe muy duro para Ron y eso le preocupaba más que nada pero no podían echarse para atrás, tenían que seguir adelante, era por el bien de todos y tal vez ella terminara entendiéndolo. Draco estaba asustado, sabía que por primera vez en su vida tendría que tomar una decisión trascendental que afectaría su vida de diversas formas, pero que también afectaría la vida de sus amigos, esos que al fin había logrado tener y con los cuales pasaba momentos realmente maravillosos, él no quería que nada enturbiara su felicidad y ya no estaba muy seguro de que hacer, por un lado sabía que Hermione tenía razón era un viaje sumamente peligroso y que acarrearía graves consecuencias… además le había prometido apoyarla y, por otro lado sabia y entendía las razones de Harry y Ron para haber tramado ese plan, más las de Ron y en secreto estaba de acuerdo con ellas, él igual deseaba con toda el alma que esa guerra acabara para poder verlos libres de toda amenaza, pero sobre todo para saber que ella estaría bien, así que quedaba en una posición muy delicada ¿Qué haría? ¿A quién apoyaría? Aún tenía que meditarlo un poco.

Ron sintió que todo su mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor no podía concebir el hecho de que, por primera vez en su vida, no la tendría a ella a su lado apoyándolo, era inaceptable ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de que todo lo hacía por ella? ¿Acaso creía que le gustaba ir por allá arriesgando su vida como si de un juego se tratase? Claro que no, el no quería eso pero necesitaba protegerla y por eso hacia todo, por ella, solo por ella para poder tener una vida juntos, para vivir siempre felices, para tener un futuro porque ella, su Hermione, era la persona con la que siempre quería estar y con la que quería compartir todos y cada uno de los minutos de su vida y ahora, al verla ahí sentada en el despacho con esa cara de decepción y la mirada de profunda tristeza se sentía realmente perdido y no creía que nada en el mundo importase aún pero prefería perderla y saber que estaría viva a estar con ella y vivir siempre con el temor de que algo podría ocurrirle… no cambiaria de opinión… no podía hacerlo.

- Mmm…bien, señores y señoritas- empezó Dumbledore mirando a ambos bandos de alumnos- Antes de empezar quisiera hacerles saber mi nula intención de crear conflictos entre ustedes por esto, sé muy bien que llevan una extraordinaria amistad que, a pesar de las circunstancias, es sólida, fuerte y por ende superará todo esto… o eso espero porque si no me desilusionaría demasiado del concepto en que los he tenido.

El profesor calló unos instantes y las palabras cayeron sobre los presentes que las sentía retumbando en la cabeza… extraordinaria amistad… circunstancias… superar…Seguro que ese era el efecto que quería causar, aquel anciano profesor no decía nada por decirlo y sin obtener más de una reflexión acerca del tema; aquello era lo que pasaba, los cinco jóvenes ahí presentes sentían remordimiento y vergüenza porque presentían que el director sabía lo que pasaba, que sabía que aquel plan había causado problemas, mucho más que simples problemas.

- Yo no quiero- continuó con gravedad-que se distancien entre ustedes o que surjan malos entendidos por este plan. Mi intención, como la suya, es llegar a la manera más eficaz de terminar con Voldemort, la manera más segura. Sé que han trabajado arduamente durante todo este tiempo para ello y se los agradezco, después de todo el futuro les pertenece, es suyo, yo solo podré vivir lo suficiente para estar seguro de que es el mejor futuro que puedan tener-. Dumbledore se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana que dejaba ver un cielo ya oscuro plagado de estrellas. Parecía triste y cansado pero decidido a llegar a las últimas consecuencias, por supuesto, sin poner en riesgo a sus estudiantes, empezando por los que estaban presentes esa noche en su despacho. -También les quiero dejar claro que la amistad no es verse obligado a hacer lo que el otro esté convencido de hacer, sino de hacerlo porque saben que es lo mejor, y lo mejor no siempre es lo que parece. Así que espero que queden claras sus prioridades y hagan lo que sientan que tienen que hacer, no busco y mucho menos deseo obligarlos a hacer algo que no quieren, es su decisión y yo la respeto, sea cual sea tienen mi apoyo y por último- dirigió su mirada uno a uno- manténgase unidos, sólo así se pueden superar las adversidades-ante la mirada incrédula de los presentes y de un bufido por parte de Hermione agregó- Sí, puede ser que divididos en ideas pero unidos en esencia y de corazón.

Ante aquello, Harry miró a Ginny quien le correspondió la mirada y así quedaron por un buen tiempo; Ron buscó la de Hermione que a esas alturas ya tenía lagrimas en los ojos, pero aún así no lo miró y Draco los observó a todos, eran sus amigos y por ningún motivo permitiría que les pasara algo si él podía evitarlo. Terminando de aquel discurso y ya observando los resultados que habían causado sus palabras, se dirigió al único que la noche en que se había propuesto la idea y no se encontraba presente: Draco.

-Muy bien- el director hablo con un tono muy serio- les ruego que se limiten a responder mis preguntas y dejen de lado los comentarios personales- dijo dirigiéndole una mirada a tres chicos en particular- si no me equivoco el único de ustedes que no me ha dicho su opinión eres tú Draco ¿Qué piensas que sería mejor?- el rubio se quedo callado mirando un punto más allá de donde se encontraba, había llegado el momento ¿Qué haría?

-¿No cree usted que es muy peligroso y arriesgado? ¿Podría haber otra forma?- interrumpió el chico de ojos grises con la única intención de hacer cambiar de parecer a todos los que estaban de acuerdo con aquel plan; pronto sintió una mirada y se encontró con los ojos almendra de Hermione quien le agradecía el intento de revocar semejante idea.

Harry, Ron y Ginny se miraron confusos, eso parecía indicar que su amigo no los apoyaría, pero quizá aquello cambiara cuando Draco se diera cuenta de que era la única manera de averiguar su cometido… No sabían cuan equivocados estaban…

- Por supuesto que si usted me diera una idea más factible y segura, se podría comentar entre todos y así aceptarla.

Aquel comentario había puesto en jaque tanto a Hermione como a Draco quienes se voltearon a ver contrariados, obviamente no tenían ni idea de que otro plan podían llevar a cabo…cualquiera que intentaran era arriesgado, pero algo tenían claro: la idea de viajar en el tiempo era la más arriesgada de todas.

-Yo… señor, temo que no lo sé. No estoy de acuerdo, creo que es muy arriesgado pero entiendo las razones por las que quieren llevarlo a cabo. Aún así la verdad es que no estoy convencido de que sea lo mejor, usted sabe que nuestra búsqueda está rindiendo frutos, sé que es lenta, pero vamos bien… en unas cuantas semanas podremos haber descubierto la verdad y…

-¡¿Y a cuanta gente crees que habrá matado Voldemort en unas cuantas semanas Draco?- Harry grito sin pensar, creía que Draco estaría de su parte pero estaba demostrando todo lo contrario

-Hayry- el director le dirigió una mirada severa- te ruego que respetes el punto de vista de Draco y lo dejes dar su opinión, prosigue

La hora había llegado, y era tiempo de echarse la soga al cuello: o se enfadaba con Ron y Harry o perdía a Hermione por haber faltado a su palabra de apoyarla… Y sinceramente de las dos, la última era la que se le antojaba sencillamente mortal, así que…

-Señor yo estoy en contra del viaje en el tiempo, creo que podemos encontrar la respuesta de otra forma- trataba de no mirar a Ron porque no quería ver la decepción en sus ojos- Un amigo me dijo que pasará lo que pasará siempre debía de mantenerme fiel a mis ideales, al principio no entendí de lo que hablaba pero ahora lo hago- esto último lo dijo mirando a Ron directamente a los ojos- es el mejor consejo que me han dado y me enorgullezco de haberlo recibido y ahora lo estoy poniendo en práctica, se que esa persona me entenderá cuando digo que, aunque jamás los dejaría solos estoy en contra de lo que quieren hacer

-Y yo tampoco, profesor, eso ya lo saben- agregó Hermione levantándose de su silla y cruzando los brazos.

Aquello sin duda, dio una sensación de complicidad, parecía que los dos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo y, aunque así fuera, nadie lo sabía. Harry quedó muy descolocado porque había tenido segura la aprobación de Draco para el plan y eso hubiera significado un aspirante menos para tan arriesgada misión, ahora las pocas esperanzas de evitar la participación de Ginny se habían esfumado con el rechazo de su amigo. Sin embargo una sensación de intensa molestia y desconfianza se habían despertado en el corazón de Ron, con que eso ¿no? Y casi de inmediato algo más, que hace tiempo no sentía e incluso le parecía absurdo sentirlo por Draco, se despertó dejando fuera de lugar cualquier intento de razonamiento: celos.

-Pero ¿por qué no Draco?- saltó inmediatamente Ron, quien comenzaba a enfadarse.

-Porque estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Hermione: es una locura, sin mencionar por supuesto que es sumamente peligroso y arriesgado. Comparto la idea de que puede existir otra solución y lamento no tenerla en este mismo instante, lo siento profesor- se disculpó Draco.

Dumbledore sólo se limitó a mirar al joven de ojos grises, sabía que eso contestaría porque también sabía por qué lo hacía y no se lo podía reprochar, imaginaba el mal momento que le había hecho pasar a Draco por hacerle decidir entre dos cosas que se habían vuelto muy importantes para él en ese tiempo: la amistad y el amor.

-Muy bien, ahora que todos han externado su opinión me gustaría decirles cuál ha sido mi decisión.

Todos los chicos permanecieron callados aguantando inconscientemente la respiración, fuera cual fuera la decisión que Dumbledore había tomado sabían que los afectaría de una u otra forma. De alguna manera su amistad estaba en peligro, al parecer lo que ni el mismo Voldemort había logrado, lo estaba logrando una simple misión. Hermione miraba el piso, no quería escuchar pero tampoco podía moverse de allá. Draco solo podía mirarla a ella quería estar consciente de cuál sería su reacción para poder ayudarla. Ginny miraba fijamente a los ojos a Harry y este le devolvía la mirada parecía que ambos sabían que ahí se decidiría su futuro. Ron estaba con la mirada perdida no sabía que pensar o que esperar solo sabía que su mundo ya no volvería a ser igual porque había perdido a la única persona a la que podría amar en esta vida.

-De acuerdo- dijo con calma Dumbledore que intentó evitar una discusión, en su interior se lamentaba el haber puesto en semejante dilema a su alumno, no había derecho- entonces todo quedo más que claro. No quiero que corran ningún riesgo, no quiero poner en peligro a ninguno de ustedes así que cada grupo tendrá que obedecer estrictamente mis órdenes, así como el proyecto que tendrán que emprender planeado cuidadosa y previamente para que nada pueda salir mal. ¿Me han entendido? ¿Tienen alguna duda?

¡Por supuesto que tenían dudas! ¡Muchas dudas! ¿Grupos? ¿Acaso había dicho "cada grupo"? ¿Qué significaba aquello? Pero la pelirroja lo entendía y en parte le dio gusto, aunque sabía lo furioso que aquello pondría a Harry.

- S-Sí, profesor- se atrevió a preguntar Harry preocupado, ojala que no fuese lo que él se imaginaba- usted dijo algo de "cada grupo", no…no entiendo, ¿a qué se refiere?

El director le sonrió y contestó:

- Sí Harry, sí lo entiendes- el chico movió la cabeza negativamente como si quisiera deshacerse de esa idea- El señor y la señorita Weasley te acompañarán al pasado ya que son los únicos que están de acuerdo con el plan, así que…

- ¡NO!- interrumpió el ojiverde ya alterado, Ron se sorprendió pero de alguna forma ya se lo esperaba y Ginny se hallaba sorprendida pero por haber sido incluida sin su insistencia- No puede ir ella señor, no ella por favor…

- ¡Oh Harry! Lo siento, pero eso no está en discusión, pero que despistado me he vuelto, señorita Weasley, podría hacerme el favor de decirme: ¿usted está de acuerdo con el plan y si gusta participar en él?

- ¡Por supuesto señor!- contestó la chica sin pensárselo dos veces- Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que pueda y si me autoriza para ir a esa misión lo haré con mucho gusto, de…

- ¡Que tú no vas a ningún lado!- le espetó Harry enojado- ¿Acaso no lo entendiste? ¡Corres demasiado peligro!

- ¡Ya me cansaste Potter!- le contestó Ginny con la cara roja de furia- ¡No soy ninguna niñita de cinco años para no saberme defender! ¡Por si te enteras! ¡Así que la decisión la tomé yo!

- ¡Pero no puedes Ginny!- siguió Harry, ya todos se habían levantado por la discusión que había comenzado- ¡Y pareces una niñita de cinco años por no entender la gravedad del…!

- ¡Cállate! ¡Estoy harta! ¡Tengo la suficiente edad para tomar decisiones yo solita! ¡El profesor necesita gente que lo apoye y yo quiero ser útil! ¡NO QUIERO LEVANTARME UN DÍA CON LA NOTICIA DE QUE ESTAS MUERTO!

La habitación quedó sumergida en un profundo silencio, Ginny seguía sumamente enojada y había comenzado a llorar, Hermione fue hacia ella para consolarla aunque ella también estaba en shock, Ginny no le había comentado la idea de querer ir con ellos al pasado.

-Creo Harry que ella tiene razón- comenzó Draco- si quiere ir no puedes detenerla, es su decisión, no seas injusto po…

- ¡Tú te callas!- le gritó Ron y Draco se quedó pasmado- ¡Si nos hubieras apoyado, serías tú el que fuera en lugar de mi hermana, y por mucho que ella hubiese querido no habría podido ir, pero no, prefieres que…

- ¡Ya Ronald! ¡No le grites! ¡Él no tiene la culpa de las decisiones que tomen otros! ¡Y si no quiso ir por lo menos demostró un poco de sensatez!- atacó Hermione quien también estaba visiblemente molesta.

Pero aquella reacción hizo que la furia de Ron se desatara por completo: ¡Ella estaba defendiendo a Draco! ¡Lo apoyaba cuando a quien tenía que apoyar era a él! Esa situación se le escapaba de las manos a Dumbledore, los veía muy preocupado, saldrían cosas que podrían cambiarlo todo. Él comprendía la postura de todos: Hermione no aceptaba porque sabía perfectamente las consecuencias que podría tener un mínimo error, así que se lamentó que la chica no estuviera de acuerdo ya que ella podría mantener las cosas bajo control. Ginny quería ir porque necesitaba ayudarle a la persona que más quería: Harry, quería sentirse útil y acabar con todo el terror en el que se habían sumergido con el regreso de Lord Voldemort.

Por otro lado estaban los chicos: Harry quería hacer el viaje porque él tenía las mismas intenciones de su ex novia, además de que para él era casi un compromiso y reto personal, comprensible, Voldemort le había quitado a todos sus seres más queridos y no iba a permitir que algo les sucediera también a sus amigos, y menos a Ginny. Ronald iría porque su novia (aunque dudó que fueran algo todavía) era muggle y toda aquella guerra iba en principio contra los muggles, obviamente no dejaría que algo le pasara a Hermione porque a pesar de todo la quería y por último estaba Draco, ¡Uh! Ese caso le daba una profunda pena… él no iría porque Hermione no iría, la razón: el chico sentía algo más por su amiga, y por otro lado estaban sus amigos, a quienes había apoyado desde el principio y quienes lo habían apoyado a él también. Eso no le gustaba nada…pero era eso u otra cosa que les llevaría más tiempo planear y eso era precisamente lo que no tenían: tiempo. Cada día se llegaba la noticia de que alguien más había muerto, secuestros, matanzas, en fin…era de ponerle fin ¡ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Acá les dejo el capítulo 3, si les parece que están quedando muy largos díganmelo y los acorto.

Que lo disfruten (:

**Capitulo 3**

**Castle of broken dreams**

Era muy tarde, las ultimas horas de la madrugada, estaba por amanecer; pero ninguna de las personas que se encontraban ahí hacia el más mínimo intento de moverse, sabían que esa sería una de las últimas veces que estuvieran juntos y, aunque estuvieran peleados unos con otros, no querían desperdiciar ese momento. Desde que salieran del despacho del director después de escuchar cual sería la misión de _"cada grupo"_ fueron hacia la Sala de los Menesteres por que tenían que terminar de ponerse de acuerdo entre ellos; sin embargo, desde que llegaron no habían pronunciado ni una sola palabra, simplemente se quedaron ahí sentados, mirándose fijamente los unos a los otros y preguntándose por qué diablos les tenía que pasar eso a ellos… por que ahora… porque así

A través de una ventana podía verse claramente despuntar la luz del alba, tenían que ir a prepararse para sus clases pero no querían salir de ahí… aún no se habían puesto de acuerdo

-¿No creen que deberíamos de hablar?- Draco fue el primero en atreverse a abrir la boca

-¿Y se puede saber de qué quieres hablar?- Ron no lucia muy contento con el rubio

-Ron cálmate, no es momento para discusiones tontas- Ginny había hablado, al ver la cara de su hermano la pelirroja no pudo evitar intervenir

-No puede evitarlo Ginny, está en su naturaleza el ser tonto- intervino con voz fría una castaña

-Hermione… ¿no podrías…?

-Déjala Harry- lo corto Ron- ella tiene razón, soy un tonto; después de todo solo a un tonto se le ocurre pensar que su novia siempre iba a estar ahí para apoyarlo… o por lo menos para entenderlo

La mirada de Ron traslucía una total pena, se veía realmente abatido y triste, ni siquiera el mismo sabía de donde era que sacaba las fuerzas para permanecer aún en pie… porque su mundo se había derrumbado en ese despacho…

-Yo ya no soy tu novia Ronald… tendrías que recordarlo

Un silencio abrumador cayó en esa Sala después de las palabras de Hermione y todos se pusieron a recordar lo que paso hacia unas cuantas horas… cosas que quisieran olvidar por el resto de sus vidas pero que no podrían dejar de recordar

_**Flash back**_

-Muy bien- dijo Dumbledore cuando se decidió a hablar de nuevo- como les he dicho antes quedaran divididos en grupos y no quiero ninguna queja Harry porque si no todo esto se cancela

La boca del moreno se cerró automáticamente y la queja que empezaba a salir de ella se quedo en su garganta luchando por salir… ¿Cómo podía Dumbledore dejar que Ginny los acompañara?

-Dado que el señor Malfoy y la señorita Granger no están de acuerdo con su idea- siguió viendo a Harry y Ron advirtiéndoles con la mirada que no protestarán- ellos se quedaran acá. Tendrán su propia misión muy a parte de la que ustedes llevaran a cabo

Hermione y Draco asintieron, y Ron no sabía si respirar aliviado por que ella no viajaría y se alejaría del peligro o preocuparse porque eso lo alejaba aún más de ella

-Seguirán con la búsqueda de los dos horcruxes que nos falta localizar, pero debido a circunstancias especiales que les explicare después, además tendrán que ir a destruir los que ya tenemos localizados…

-Pero profesor no pueden ir ellos dos solos… podría pasarles algo

-Señor Weasley ¿Cómo quiere que no vayan solos? ¿Quién más podría acompañarlos si ustedes viajaran en el tiempo? Sabe que este es un asunto muy secreto y que nadie más puede saber acerca de esto.

Ron se quedo callado, era cierto, nadie más aparte de ellos sabia de la existencia de los Horcruxes y tampoco podían decírselo a nadie… si ellos se iban Draco y Hermione se quedaban solos y tendrían que cargar con eso el tiempo que ellos permanecieran fuera… se estaba comenzando a arrepentir de su decisión, no quería dejar sola a Hermione… y justo cuando estaba a punto de decirlo se encontró con la mirada de Harry y entendió que ya no podía cambiar de opinión, no podía abandonar a su amigo, después de todo sabía que Draco cuidaría de Hermione sin que él se lo pidiera… tal vez eso era lo mejor.

-Aunque lo dudes yo sé cuidarme sola Ronald no necesito que nadie me proteja- espeto duramente la castaña

-Pues no estoy muy seguro de eso- murmuro Ron muy preocupado, aún recordaba lo que había pasado meses atrás cuando la castaña estuvo a punto de morir.

-Lo bueno es que ya no me importa para nada tu opinión- la castaña le hecho una mirada que paralizaría a cualquiera y que dejo al pelirrojo muy afectado.

Dumbledore observaba todo esto sintiéndose a la vez culpable y decepcionado por lo que estaba pasando, no podía creer lo que su decisión había ocasionado pero tampoco creía que algo así estuviera separando a esos chicos; años de amistad se estaban yendo por la borda tan solo por que no estaban de acuerdo en una cosa, él pensaba que nada los separaría (en especial a tres de los cinco chicos ahí presentes) pero al parecer estaba muy equivocado… solo esperaba que lograran vencer esa tormenta porque sabía que se avecinaban peores y tenían que estar unidos para poder sortearlas.

-Chicos les ruego que dejen de lado las cuestiones personales y que veamos los asuntos que nos atañen en este momento.

Todos voltearon a ver a su profesor, bajaron las caras al piso, como si les costara trabajo tan solo el observarse, y se quedaron callados

-Harry, tú y el señor y la señorita Weasley saldrán de viaje a más tardar pasado mañana; quiero que tengan preparado su equipaje desde ya por cualquier cambio en los planes. Sus instrucciones se las daré antes de que partan. Ahora hay unos temas que quiero tratar con todos aquí presentes, pero antes quisiera pedirle a una persona su ayuda para llevar a cabo una parte de la misión del viaje en el tiempo… señorita Granger necesito que utilice sus conocimientos para realizar lo que le voy a pedir.

Hermione pensó que no había escuchado bien ¿Dumbledore le estaba pidiendo ayuda a ella? ¿Su director, Albus Dumbledore, el mago vivo más poderoso consideraba que ella le podía ser útil? Si no estuviera en desacuerdo con lo que planeaba hacer se sentiría terriblemente halagada… pero no podía ayudar a realizar algo en lo que no creía.

-Lo siento señor, en otras circunstancias me sentiría honrada de poder ayudarlo pero, no puedo ayudar a crear algo en lo que no estoy de acuerdo.

-Señorita Granger, por favor, piense que esto es muy importante, de su decisión dependen muchas cosas

Hermione permaneció callada unos instantes, sopesando lo que su director le acababa de decir, Dumbledore nunca hablaba sin pensar y lo más seguro era que en sus palabras hubiera información escondida.

.

-Lo siento señor pero mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma

Ni Harry ni Ron podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar ¿Cómo era posible que Hermione no quisiera ayudarles en algo tan peligroso cuando hasta el propio Dumbledore se lo pedía? Era comprensible que se negara a acompañarlos pero que se negara a prestarles cualquier tipo de ayuda era algo que simplemente no podían creer ¿Qué diablos pasaba con ella?

-Se puede saber qué es lo que ocurre contigo- Ron como siempre no pudo evitar el abrir la boca- ¿Por qué no puedes siquiera ayudarnos?

Hermione se quedo perpleja, no se esperaba esa reacción de parte de Ron y no sabía cómo reaccionar, no quería seguir haciendo más grande el pleito con él pero si existía una posibilidad, aunque fuera mínima, de convencerlo de que no hiciera el viaje en el tiempo, entonces no dejaría de intentarlo.

-Simplemente no estoy de acuerdo con su absurda idea así que no pienso ayudarlos para que la lleven a cabo, se los dije antes y se los repito ahora: si llevan a cabo esta locura no cuentan conmigo, están solos.

-Pero Hermione, entiende, es por nuestro bien… por tu bien… para tener un futuro- el pelirrojo ya no se pudo contener, tenía que decírselo, ella tenía que saber…

-Esto es solo un capricho Ronald así que no digas que es por el bien de nadie.

-¡Esto no es solo un capricho!- le dolía ver qué era lo que ella pensaba- Pensé que lo entenderías… pero al parecer me equivoque.

-Pues si piensas que no te entiendo lo mejor será que… que…-parecía que la chica se estaba armando de valor para soltar su comentario- que terminemos…

Al momento las reacciones no se hicieron esperar:

Ginny cerró los ojos fuertemente como si con solo ese gesto pudiera borrar lo que la castaña acababa de decir, no lo podía creer, Hermione lo había hecho, de nada había servido la plática que tuvieron, se había dejado dominar por su "razón" en vez de dejarse llevar por su corazón… eso devastaría a su hermano, lo sabía, y ahora menos que nunca podía abandonarlo, Ron la necesitaba

Harry pensó que había escuchado mal, simplemente tenía que haber algún error, Hermione no podía hacerle eso a Ron, no en ese momento; él no lo soportaría ¿Por qué no podía simplemente entender que todo lo hacían por ellas?

Draco quedo perplejo, seguramente su mente le había jugado una mala pasada y por eso escucho las palabras que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando oír pero que esperaba nunca escuchar; sin embargo, cuando se percato de la expresión que tenía Hermione en el rostro en ese momento supo que nada de eso fue una confusión si no que en verdad ocurrió… no sabía que sentir, que pensar, como actuar. Lo único que sabía era que en ese momento tendría que quedar dividido, era cierto que Hermione era, sin duda, su mejor amiga (además de que sentía algo más profundo por la muchacha) pero, por otro lado… Ron se había convertido en su mejor amigo, casi un hermano para él y en un momento como ese no podía dejarlo solo, seguramente el pelirrojo necesitaría alguien con quien hablar y su deber era estar ahí para él… tendría que dejar de pensar en la sarta de estupideces que estaban pasando por su mente desde que escucho que Hermione terminaba con Ron para empezar a comportarse como un verdadero amigo.

_**Fin del flash back**_

Ron ya no quería seguir recordando, todo eso le dolía y mucho, las heridas seguían abiertas y seguirían estándolo durante mucho tiempo porque él nunca podría olvidar lo que sentía por la castaña… a pesar de todo seguiría amándola por el resto de su vida, y solo esperaba que ella algún día llegará a comprender el por qué de su decisión… tal vez con el tiempo logrará perdonarlo; él siempre estaría allí esperando que ella decidiera darle otra oportunidad porque jamás podría resignarse a perder a la única persona que había amado en su vida, porque estaba seguro de que no amaría a nadie más que a ella.

Harry estaba harto del tenso silencio que se formo en esa habitación, aún no podía creer que no pudieran hablar unos con otros sin empezar a gritar… ¡Eran amigos maldita sea! ¿Por qué les estaba costando tanto trabajo superar esto? Él no quería que su amistad se terminara, eran lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida y no los quería perder… incluso a Draco, él igual se había convertido en un gran amigo y apoyo.

-Sé muy bien que ya no eres mi novia Hermione- la voz de Ron lo hizo volver a la realidad- no tienes porque recordármelo.

-Chicos… creo que deberíamos tratar de ponernos de acuerdo

-Por primera vez en esta noche estoy de acuerdo contigo Harry.

Ginny se dirigió a él con un ligero tono de resentimiento en la voz… era obvio que aún no olvidaba lo que paso y no la culpaba ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota? Sin querer se hundió en sus recuerdos y comenzó a rememorar lo que ocurrió en ese despacho… ese día sí que trajo sorpresas… cosas para las que nunca hubiera podido estar preparado y la separación de sus dos mejores amigos era una de ellas, pero tan bien existían otras…

_**Flash back**_

Ese despacho ya no se le hacía interesante en lo más mínimo, todo estaba saliendo como no se tenía planeado, ¡hasta sus amigos habían terminado con su relación! No, no, no, eso estaba mal, no le apetecía voltear a otro lado que no fuera el suelo porque tenía la sensación de que si volteaba a cualquier otro lugar se marearía y vomitaría… Dumbledore había pasado por alto el intento de reclamo que él pretendía hacer en contra de que Ginny los acompañara al viaje, ¡¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía entenderlo? ¡A veces quería darle una buena riña para que dejase de comportarse como una niña inmadura!

Le desesperaba el hecho de que no tomaran en cuenta su preocupación, porque eso era: preocupación…preocupación de que por su culpa le pasase algo malo a ella, preocupación de que por cualquier estupidez ella pagara los platos rotos, preocupación al saber perfectamente que si alguien (y ese alguien entiéndase por mortífagos) se llegara a enterar de cuanto significaba ella en su vida se la arrebataran para siempre…ella, ella, ella, siempre ella, era lo único: ella…y ella parecía no entender nada.

Por fin se atrevió a levantar la mirada del suelo rompiendo sus monótonos pensamientos y pudo divisar al director sentado en su silla, sentenciando lo que sería la tarea más importante y riesgosa que podría asignarles a todos, por separado pero era lo mismo… Oía pero no escuchaba nada, la voz del profesor explicando algo a Hermione y Draco parecía lejana, como si se pudiera apagar de un momento a otro…ellos sólo lo miraban atentos: Draco con total seriedad, casi preocupación y Hermione…Hermione si tenía alguna expresión en el rostro era querer ver más allá de lo que la realidad mostraba.

Veía la tristeza que embargaba a su amigo Ron y por un momento sintió remordimiento al haberle hecho sentir con aquella mirada que no podía renunciar a aquello que tanto trabajo les costaba a todos… la verdad era que tenía miedo de estar solo en ese destino y al mismo tiempo le parecía inmensamente egoísta pensar eso.

El caso es que no tenía a una de sus mejores amigas y a Draco con él, no lo apoyaban como él deseaba que lo hicieran, con su compañía todo sería más fácil pero también estaba seguro de no poder exigirles nada porque no quería que les pasara nada. Ellos eran, sin temor a equivocarse, las personas a las que más quería en ese mundo, las únicas con las que contaba, las únicas que le habían demostrado todo el amor y cariño que en toda su vida se le había negado ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así? Por un instante sintió un ardor en los ojos y las inmensas ganas de salir corriendo de ahí para cumplir con las misiones él solo, era su obligación desde que Lord Voldemort le había dado ese destino y en sus manos estaba el seguir con el o dejarlo como vil cobarde, y eso, eso jamás sucedería.

Y por fin miró a la persona que más le preocupaba en ese momento: Ginny, aquella pelirroja que le dejaba sin aliento hasta la última célula del organismo, y ella le devolvía la mirada, de hecho tenía le ligera sensación de que lo llevaba viendo ya largo rato. ¿Qué podía hacer para convencerla de que se quedara? Parecieron conectarse por unos segundos y como si le hubiera suplicado con el pensamiento ella respondió con un simple no, se veía decidida, más que en cualquier otro momento y eso le preocupaba en exceso, pero a la vez le llenaba de dicha porque sabía que si ella quería correr ese riesgo era por él; sí, por él y ella misma lo había gritado en ese mismo despacho frente a las cinco personas presentes. En su rostro se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa que Ginny respondió y pareciera que hubiese sido ese gesto el que despertó su ávido interés por impedir de cualquier manera que ella los acompañara…no soportaría el no verla jamás sonreír de esa manera.

-Espero que hayan entendido que es lo que espero de ustedes- Dumbledore había acabado de dar instrucciones a Hermione y Draco- Empezaran inmediatamente después de que los chicos viajen en el tiempo porque necesito que ya esté realmente avanzado para cuando ellos regresen, por lo que tienen unos 3 o 4 días para adelantar las cosas ¿Entendido?

-S...S…Si señor- la castaña logro contestar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no romper a llorar

-Draco, si no me equivoco, tienes unos informes que darme ¿no es así?

-Así es profesor, ayer en la reunión a la que usted no pudo asistir se dieron muchos reportes muy interesantes y que podemos aprovechar

-Adelante dime de qué se trata

Harry dejo de ver a Ginny momentáneamente, escuchar acerca de los reportes era importante, le interesaba saber cómo se encontraba el único amigo de sus padres que aun estaba con él.

-Bueno, Mundungus dice que en el bajo mundo no todos están contentos con Voldemort, no ha cumplido las cosas que les prometió, pero no se revelan por que le tienen miedo; sin embargo, él cree que si les ofrecemos apoyo podrían dejarlo.

-Mmm… esa sería una buena opción; sin embargo, ¿Qué es lo que opinas tú Harry?

-Señor, me temo que en estos momentos no tenemos ni el tiempo ni el personal necesario para ofrecer ese apoyo, estamos llevando a cabo demasiadas misiones ya.

-Sí, es cierto, concuerdo contigo. Draco ¿Qué noticias tenemos de los Hombres Lobo?

Todos voltearon a ver a Draco en ese momento, olvidando momentáneamente todas sus diferencias, después de todo les interesaba saber cómo se encontraba Lupin, hacia mucho que no tenían noticias de él y eso los tenía a todos muy preocupados; Remus no se había presentado a las últimas reuniones y no tenía idea del porque…

-Creo que les alegrará oír esto- el rubio esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, al menos tenía una buena noticia en medio de tanta incertidumbre-. Lupin se presento a la reunión de ayer y, he de decir además, que tiene un muy buen aspecto, no se encuentra herido y nos trajo buenas noticias.

La expresión de todos se modifico, la gravedad de sus rostros desapareció y fue sustituida por una amplia sonrisa: ya podían estar tranquilos, Remus se encontraba a salvo, aún estaba con ellos.

-Greyback ha sido capturado- el rubio continuo con su informe-. Al parecer paso hace poco, el Ministerio al fin hizo algo bien, es por eso que no nos habíamos enterado. Debido a esto los Hombres Lobo se han quedado sin su líder y están reconsiderando su lealtad hacia Voldemort; la decisión final dependerá de quien sea el nuevo líder y, me alegra decir, que hay muchas posibilidades de que se aparten de su lado porque Lupin está siendo considerado para ocupar ese puesto.

-Esas sí que son buenas noticias Draco, al parecer me perdí de una reunión muy interesante, tengo que hablar personalmente con Remus…

-No se preocupe señor, le pedí que se pasara por aquí para informarle de todo personalmente y debe llegar a más tardar en dos días, aunque puede que tengamos suerte y venga mañana mismo.

¿Remus en Hogwarts mañana? Esas eran buenas noticias: podría verlo antes de irse. En realidad no se quería ir sin despedirse de él pero tampoco quería que supiera lo que iba a hacer porque no soportaría reclamos de su parte.

-Excelente Draco, excelente. ¿Qué noticias tenemos de Severus?

-Con la captura de Lestrange, McNair y… de mi padre- su mirada se ensombreció momentáneamente- y además tomando en cuenta el que ya no enseñe en Hogwarts por el "intento" de matarlo el año pasado señor, ha llegado a ser el lugarteniente de Voldemort, y también nos trajo muy buenas noticias, ha habido muchas deserciones y tienen problemas para encontrar nuevos adeptos a su causa…

-Señor…- Hermione interrumpió vacilante-. ¿No cree que las cosas están saliendo muy bien? Tal vez podamos derrotarlo sin necesidad de destruir los Horcruxes.

-Señorita Granger, sé que es lo que le preocupa, y la entiendo pero ahora, entiéndalo usted, no podemos destruir a Voldemort sin antes destruir todos y cada uno de los Horcruxes. Si queremos acabar con esta guerra tenemos que destruirlos, y para poder hacerlo debemos saber exactamente cuántos son.

-Pero señor…

-Hermione- el director tenía un semblante grave-. En lugar de intentar poner más excusas para que esto no se lleve a cabo deberías de decir cuáles son tus verdaderas razones para no estar de acuerdo.

-Señor…

-Escúchame Hermione, lo bueno y lo malo se confunden y es humano no siempre saber elegir; si te sientes perdida y sin saber que hacer, con los ojos no debes de ver, deja que tu alma sienta y tome conciencia de lo que pasa y solo entonces tendrás la respuesta correcta y encontrarás la calma. Eres muy inteligente pero aún hay cosas que no entiendes, si dejas que hable por ti la pasión y no dejas enfriar tu corazón antes de tomar una decisión entonces es posible que hable por ti el furor y no la razón. Es de sabios saber esperar el momento adecuado para hablar.

La castaña no dijo nada, prefirió quedarse callada y Harry sintió una profunda culpa, todo eso pasaba por su culpa, ellos estaban metidos en eso solo por ser sus amigos y ni Ron ni Hermione se merecían eso, ellos debían ser felices y él nunca se perdonaría si las cosas entre sus amigos no se componían. Además tenía que encontrar la forma de persuadir a Ginny para que no quisiera ir al viaje en el tiempo.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido con el asunto de los duendes?- volvió a preguntar en busca de información Dumbledore

-Bill dice que aún están reacios a unirse a nosotros, lo bueno es que planean permanecer neutrales. Y Charlie ha logrado contar con el apoyo de los dragones pero solo si Voldemort utiliza esfinges para atacar, en caso contrario permanecerán neutrales pero dieron su palabra de no unirse a las filas de Voldemort.

-Siempre es bueno contar con apoyo ante un posible ataque de las esfinges, los Dragones ayudarían mucho, tenemos suerte de que aprecien a Charlie. ¿Qué noticias hay del Ministerio?

-El señor Weasley dice que Scrimgeour sigue con la misma política, al parecer no va a ceder ni un ápice: o estamos con ellos o estamos en su contra, por cierto- dijo volteándose hacia Ginny- tu padre me pidió que te dijera que piensan venir a verte dentro de tres días así que como no vas a estar será mejor que me des una carta donde se los digas y yo se la llevare en la próxima reunión.

Ginny asintió, imaginaba cual sería la reacción de sus padres al enterarse de lo que haría pero ya no podrían hacer nada porque sería demasiado tarde, ella ya no estaría allí. Harry encontró en esa su perfecta oportunidad para actuar.

-¿No crees que deberías decirles a tus padres lo que planeas hacer? Después de todo aún eres menor de edad y necesitas su permiso-. Ginny viró a verlo echando chispas por los ojos.

-No creo tener que decirles nada, no necesito su permiso, toda mi familia está envuelta en esta guerra y yo no voy a ser la excepción, no pienso quedarme como niña buena en el colegio mientras todas las personas a las que amo arriesgan su vida.

-Pero es que eso es lo que eres: una niña que necesita el permiso de sus padres- el moreno sabia que se estaba excediendo pero tenía que evitar que fuera.

-Entérate Potter que esta "niña" ha pasado por demasiadas cosas sola y ha logrado salir a salvo de ellas ¿Acaso no fui al Ministerio con ustedes? ¿No estuve en la batalla el año pasado? ¿No he estado buscando los Horcruxes? Y por si no lo recuerdas es gracias a esta "niña" que tú aún sigues vivo en este momento ¿O ya olvidaste lo que ocurrió hace unos meses?

-¡Nadie te pidió que hicieras ninguna de esas cosas! Lo hiciste porque eres una testaruda que no entiende cuando le dicen: no vayas, quédate

-Algo tenemos en común ¿no?

-No te pases Ginevra, les voy a decir a tus padres que es lo que planeas hacer.

-¡No te atrevas Potter! Esta es mi decisión y tú no tienes ningún derecho de interferir en ella… perdiste ese derecho hace meses.

Harry quedo descolocado ante este último comentario, no sabía cómo reaccionar, de alguna manera era cierto, ya no tenía derecho de meterse en su vida, él solo lo perdió al terminar con ella pero el hecho de que ya no fuera su novia no quería decir que dejaba de preocuparse por ella de hecho, si ya no tenían una relación era precisamente porque se preocupaba por ella y, no quería arriesgarla.

-Pero tus padres si tienen derecho a saberlo Ginny- apenas alcanzó a murmurar esas palabras-. Ellos deben saber…

-Pues no veo que le digas lo mismo a Ron, si quieres preocuparte por alguien mejor preocúpate por él.

-Me preocupo por ti… porque me importas.

-Pues lo demuestras muy mal, cualquiera diría que no es así.

Ese comentario le había dolido profundamente y estaba seguro de que ella sabía que toco una herida por que en el momento en que lo dijo bajo momentáneamente la vista, para luego volverla a alzar y dirigirle una mirada mucho menos severa pero él no pudo evitar que un poco del temperamento Potter aflorará.

-Pues vete enterando que si me preocupo por ti y por eso mismo iré ahora a decirle a tus padres la locura que planeas llevar a cabo.

Harry se levanto de la silla que había estado ocupando momentáneamente y se dirigió hacia la chimenea, nadie se atrevía a intervenir parecía como si estuvieran pegados a su silla o al piso, tomo un puñado de polvos flu y estaba a punto de meterse a la chimenea cuando…

-¡Tú no vas a ningún lado Potter!- Ginny se paro atrás de él y lo saco de la chimenea-. Mis padres no se van a enterar por ti ¿me entiendes?- lo tenía acorralado contra la pared y le apuntaba con la varita-. No lo mereces.

Dumbledore pensó que eso ya era suficiente, definitivamente esa reunión se estaba saliendo de su control, tenía que hacer algo ahora mismo o todo se iría a la basura, sin contar que muchas cosas podrían cambiar.

-¡Ya basta!- la voz normalmente tranquila del director se oía muy enfadada-. Se están comportando como un par de críos y si siguen así nadie irá a ningún lado porque cancelare todo.

Al instante Ginny soltó a Harry y se dirigió de nuevo al lugar que ocupaba junto a Hermione, mientras que el moreno volvía a tomar asiento enfrente de Ron.

-Muy bien, Harry te prohíbo que le digas algo a los señores Weasley porque yo mismo voy a hablar con ellos, no pensaba sacar a la señorita Weasley del colegio sin su consentimiento, se que necesito su aprobación pero sobre todo se que Molly y Arthur tiene derecho a saber qué es lo que Ginny ha estado haciendo. En cuanto a ti Ginny te ruego que estés presente en la reunión, ya te mandare a llamar cuando se vaya a llevar a cabo. Muy bien eso es todo, váyanse de aquí, pónganse de acuerdo entre ustedes sobre qué harán, terminen de afinar detalles, les recomiendo que lo hagan en la Sala de los Menesteres… Hermione y Draco necesito que se queden un rato más, después los alcanzarán.

_**Fin del flash back**_

- ¿Ron?- se escuchó de nuevo una voz, y esa voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos aunque no fuese a él a quien se dirigía.

Un pelirrojo volteó para ver a su hermana, se le veía realmente mal y parecía que todos se daban cuenta de eso menos una castaña que miraba por una ventana como si en esos momentos los terrenos del colegio le interesaran más que otra cosa en el mundo, tenía lágrimas en los ojos pero se valía de toda su entereza para no dejarlas escapar.

- ¿Si?- respondió el chico de ojos azules, ojos que antes de aquella reunión lucían con un poco de vida.

- Tú… tú si estás de acuerdo en que los acompañe ¿no es cierto?- volvió a cuestionar la pelirroja de ojos castaños a aquel chico quien la miraba como si no supiera de qué le hablaban.

- ¿De acuerdo? ¿Estás bromeando?- reaccionó el joven respondiendo en tono medio molesto- ¡Por supuesto que no lo estoy! El plan era ir nosotros, HOMBRES ¿te enteras?, no ustedes- espetó mientras dirigía su mirada a un alto ventanal en donde la luz del sol hacía sombra en el cuerpo de una muchacha que ni se inmuto.

Ante aquella respuesta su hermana lo miró con profundo disgusto, ¿acaso pensaban que era una completa inútil?

-Pero en vista que uno de ellos no nos quiso apoyar pues, ¿qué podemos hacer?- siguió el joven con notable amargura en la voz y mirando de reojo a Draco.

Ante eso, el rubio sólo cambio un poco su postura incómodo, ¿por qué se había metido en semejante dilema?

- eja en paz a Draco ¿de acuerdo?- se escuchó la voz de Hermione por primera vez en mucho tiempo y Draco prefirió que no hubiera hablado- ¿Cuándo aceptaras que hay personas que piensan sensatamente?

-Mira Hermione, ya basta, el profesor Dumbledore está de acuerdo con el plan, no lo hagas más difícil- interrumpió Ginny, sabía cuánto afectaba eso a su hermano, lo miró de soslayo y alcanzó a percibir algo en esa mirada azul que no le gustó nada, ¿molestia? Quizá pero era algo más… no… ¿o sí? Podrían ser… ¿celos?

- Y yo pensé que tú eras una de esas personas Ginny- siguió la castaña como si su ex cuñada no hubiera dicho nada, y obvio sin percatarse de aquel gesto en su ex novio.

- Herms ya, por favor- intervino Draco quien sí se había fijado en aquella mirada- Mira, ya tenemos algo que hacer, confiemos en que saldrán bien las cosas, te prometo que saldrán bien.

Hermione lo miró y de nuevo se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, ella sabía que no era así… ¿Por qué? No estaba segura, pero odiaba tener esa sensación.

- No Draco- dijo con voz cortada y rara, como si le costara dar esa sentencia- Nada saldrá bien

- Hazle caso a Draco- dijo Ron con voz burlona- No somos un trío de imbéciles puedes estar segura de ello, tampoco los cerebrito del grupo pero sabemos hacer las cosas-. La castaña lo fulminó con la mirada y el pelirrojo pensó cuánto tiempo aguantaría de aquella manera, ¡No lo soportaba! - ¿Por qué no entiendes que todo lo hago por ti Hermione?- preguntó Ron dejando no solo a una persona sino a dos, helados y a uno de ellos con la conciencia intranquila.

_**Flash back**_

Aquella respuesta por parte de Hermione le había dejado estático y por un momento olvidó aquel horrible remordimiento que le causaba el no haber estado de acuerdo con la misión. En ese instante Draco sentía cosas inimaginables, una mezcla entre: emoción, miedo, incredulidad, ansiedad, euforia y enojo consigo mismo le invadían desde la cabeza a los pies, de hecho no supo cómo pero se contuvo las ganas de saltar que tenía y a l mismo tiempo las de aventarse de la torre más alta por esos sentimientos.

Observó detenidamente a la castaña y de inmediato su cerebro (porque su corazón quería pensar todo lo contrario) capto que aquella sentencia no la había dado porque hubiera dejado de querer a su amigo, más bien al revés, lo quería tanto que se jugaría hasta la última carta que tuviera bajo la manga para que el ojiazul no se expusiera a ningún tipo de riesgo. De nuevo sintió la desdicha que hasta hacía unos momentos lo embargaba por aquel amor no correspondido. Volteo la mirada para encontrarse a un director con la mirada triste, era obvio que no se esperaba ninguna de esas reacciones al contrario. Se fijó en que aquel anciano miraba a sus compañeros sin decir nada; Harry se había quedado boquiabierto, Ginny simplemente parecía no querer saber nada de ese asunto y Ron…su amigo parecía a punto del desmayo.

Trató de desechar toda la alegría que sentía porque había caído en cuenta de algo peor: de todas las discusiones que habían tenido lugar en aquel despacho él había ocasionado, por lo menos, dos. Esta vez posó la mirada en aquel joven que tenía la peor pinta de todos los presentes, su amigo, su confidente, su casi hermano: Ronald, y en ese momento sabía que no le podía fallar aunque dudaba que el pelirrojo lo pudiera perdonar por no apoyarlos; se sentía fatal y solo quería desaparecer, así que decidió abrir la boca e intentar algo que, de antemano, se daba por perdido.

-He… Hermione- logró decir, sentía la garganta seca- me parece que te estás precipitando un poco.

- Draco, esto es difícil no, no me lo hagas más difícil todavía… al margen de la situación, te lo pido… por favor- le suplicó la chica con sus ojos almendrados cristalizados en lágrimas y la voz entrecortada, parecía que solo Ron no se había dado cuenta de eso ya que miraba la alfombra decorada, a Draco le pareció ver que una gotitas caían en ella obscureciendo la superficie.

Al ver que el ojiazul no parecía querer poner resistencia a aquella decisión, le entraron unas ganas tremendas de abofetearlo y gritarle que no le dejara, que él iría en su lugar para que ellos dos se quedaran juntos pero que no dejara que se terminara; sin embargo, se quedó en su lugar, al margen de la situación, como Hermione se lo había pedido. Ya no sabía que le hacía sentir peor.

De hecho también quería pedirle al director que interviniera pero al final se decidió por no hacerlo, Dumbledore parecía ser el más desilusionado de todos y Draco tenía la sensación de que compartía aquel sentimiento, no se imagino que toda la maldad de Voldemort, directa o indirectamente, pudiera afectar de tal manera en una amistad de más de seis años. Un rabia se extendió por todo su ser haciéndole jurar que intentaría todo porque ese maldito infierno terminara, aunque al final eso significara perder a la persona que más quería en ese instante para siempre…así eso significara que ella se quedara con Ron.

_**Fin de flash back**_

- ¿Por mi?- chilló la castaña incrédula- ya te dije lo que pienso: que es un capricho, sólo eso.

- ¡Vamos Herms!- soltó exasperado Harry- si lo hacemos es por ustedes ¿no lo entienden? ¿Acaso es tan difícil? ¿Es difícil comprender que si Ron quiere hacerlo es porque no quiere que te pase nada? ¿Por qué quiere que estés bien? Tú más que nadie sabe cuánto peligro corres mientras ese maldito está allá fuera sin que nadie pueda hacer nada por detenerlo…porque sabes que si va contra alguien es contra los muggles, tú eres hija de muggles. Hermione, entiende que es la única forma.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!- contraatacó Hermione- ¡No la es! ¡Pero no se quieren poner a pensar en otra cosa que es muy distinto!

- Bueno ya ¡basta!- dijo en voz alta Ginny- no lograremos nada así, mira Herm, las cosas ya están decididas y se harán como quedamos, punto. Es una misión arriesgada como todas las que hemos pasado hasta ahora, sí, a lo mejor un poco más, pero es más segura. Además tu estarás aquí con Draco intentando encontrar los demás Horcrux y si hayan otra forma el profesor Dumbledore sabrá como localizarnos y regresamos, ¿de acuerdo? ¡No te ahogues en un vaso de agua!

- Ginny ¿pero es que no entienden lo peligroso de la tarea? Ya no es salir a buscar objetos malditos ni especular sobre que pueden ser o en dónde están, es jugar con el tiempo, con lo que ya pasó y… pueden cambiar muchas cosas, ¡un paso en falso en el pasado son 16 años de cambio en el futuro!- terminó la castaña verdaderamente contrariada porque no podían entender su situación.

- Bueno, tú de verdad piensas que somos idiotas ¿no?- habló Ron visiblemente molesto- además de que me insinúas que lo hago solo por caprichoso y que no me importas ¿piensas así de mi? ¡Eres el colmo!

- Mira Ronald ¡Ya me tienes harta!- gritó la chica casi llorando de rabia- ¡Si no me entiendes es tu problema! ¡Vete al infierno!

- Pues es ahí a donde según tú vamos ¿o no?, así que…

- Basta Ron-dijo calmadamente Draco quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de la situación, pero no permitiría que se siguieran agrediendo- Entiéndenos, solo queremos lo mejor para ustedes y está bien claro que el que se pongan en ese peligro no es nuestro concepto de "lo mejor".

El pelirrojo bufó molesto, parecía que tenía algo más pero de eso sólo se enteró Ginny quien no dejaba de observarlo ni un minuto. Se quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos hasta que Ron decidió volver a hablar.

-Draco que fue lo que les dijo Dumbledore

Ron necesitaba saber que había pasado en esa oficina cuando ellos salieron por lo que, por primera vez en mucho rato, se dirigió al rubio. Draco no contesto inmediatamente, se dedicó a mirarlo mientras sopesaba la situación ¿le decía o no? No es que fuera un gran secreto pero se suponía que solo él y Hermione podían saberlo, si estuvieran en otras circunstancias no dudaría en decírselo pero con los problemas que traían ahorita no sabía si era buena idea decirle.

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe Ronald- evidentemente la castaña tomó la decisión por él… ya se imaginaba esa reacción de su parte-. Son asuntos privados y que nadie más puede saber y menos si están huyendo de su presente escapando hacia un pasado en el que no tienen nada que hacer.

-Nosotros no estamos huyendo Hermione, lo que hacemos es ayudar.

-¿Si? Pues no se a quien puedas ayudar si estas 17 años atrás- la mirada que le dirigía en ese momento hablaba por sí misma, él la había decepcionado, la dejaba sola-. Supongo que podrás regresar a tu antojo porque si no, no veo la forma en que…

-¡Ya basta Hermione!- Ginny no podía seguir viendo así a su hermano, con cada palabra que la castaña pronunciaba se iba hundiendo un poco más y ella no podía permitir que eso pasará-. Si no quieres decir de qué hablaron no lo digas pero tampoco te pongas a herir a los demás, tú no eres así, recuerda lo que hablamos.

-Las personas cambian Gin, las circunstancias las hacen cambiar. Te lo dije cuando hablamos ya no me importa.

-Sabes que no es cierto, te importa mucho- rebatió la pelirroja enojada

-Tú no sabes nada Ginny, no lo entiendes ¡Ya no me importa!

En realidad trataba de convencerse a sí misma de que ya no le importaba porque era todo lo contrario, claro que le seguía importando y se sentía muy mal y culpable por no ayudarlos, por no ir con ellos, quería mandar todo a la basura; decirle a Ron que lo sentía, que era una idiota y que odiaba no entenderlos, decirle que se lo explicará, que le diera sus razones, se moría de ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle que nunca lo dejaría solo y que ella estaría allí, esperándolo, cuando volviera y que todo sería como antes, que serían felices… que todo estaría bien… que estarían juntos.

Pero no podía hacerlo, lo sabía, no debía ir con ellos; aunque estuviera de acuerdo no habría podido acompañarlos; ella tenía otras cosas que hacer, el director se lo dejo muy claro en su despacho, después de que todos ellos salieron le revelo a Draco y a ella los verdaderos motivos de su "misión", algo que solo ellos podían hacer, algo que solo ellos podían saber y que incluía ciertas cuestiones de más, cosas que tendrían que resguardar así que ese era el motivo por el que no podía echarse para atrás y acompañarlos, por más que deseará en ese momento ir con ellos no podía hacerlo… tenía una gran responsabilidad.

_**Flash back**_

-Muy bien, creo que ahora que nos hemos quedado solos podemos hablar con más libertad.

-¿A que se refiera señor?

-No se desespere señorita Granger, antes que nada quiero aclarar algunas cosas con el joven Malfoy.

Draco se revolvió un poco incomodo, creía saber sobre que le iba a preguntar su director y no lo culpaba, después de todo merecía saber por qué lo obligo a modificar sus planes de último momento pero no lo podía decir frente a ella.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Perdón señor pero no entiendo lo que quiere decir…

-Draco sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Dame una buena razón para haberlo hecho y te dejare en paz.

Hermione por primera vez en su vida no entendía de qué estaban hablando y, era precisamente eso, lo que le produjo una gran curiosidad. Viro a ver a Draco con la duda reflejada en el rostro pero la expresión de su amigo era totalmente insondable como si no deseara que ella se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba por su mente, el rubio por su parte se encontraba estableciendo contacto visual con Dumbledore e implorándole a Merlín que su directos usara _Legeremens _en él, parecía que Merlín estaba de su parte esa noche.

-De acuerdo Draco, será después. Ahora tenemos asuntos muy delicados que tratar, asuntos que los conciernen únicamente a ustedes dos pero, sobre todo a ti Hermione.

-¿A qué se refiere señor?

-Verás sé muy bien porque dijiste que no ibas a apoyar a los chicos en el viaje en el tiempo y comprendo tus razones, pero tú debes de entender que es de vital importancia el que me ayudes, nos ayudes, a llevar a cabo lo que estoy planeando.

-Pero señor… yo no quiero que ese viaje se realice ¿Cómo podría ayudar a llevarlo a cabo?

-Yo tampoco quiero que se realice pero no hay más remedio. Hermione, Draco, tienen que entender que la decisión de llevar a cabo el viaje es la más difícil que he tomado, todo hubiera sido más fácil si ustedes dos estuvieran de acuerdo pero, dadas las circunstancias, tuve que arriesgarme a aprobarlo sin estar completamente seguro de poder contar con ustedes.

-Señor ¿Por qué era tan importante que nosotros estuviéramos de acuerdo?- pregunto el rubio un tanto receloso.

-Ya se los he dicho, necesito su ayuda en algo de vital importancia para asegurar que si algo sale mal podamos tener la esperanza de remediarlo

-¿Cómo…?

-Les ruego que dejen las preguntas para después. Para empezar tienen que entender que, suponiendo que hubieran estado de acuerdo, ustedes jamás hubieran abandonado el presente por que no podía arriesgarlos, son los únicos que pueden llevar a cabo el sortilegio para poder estar preparados por cualquier cosa.- les hizo un ademán con la mano para acallar sus preguntas y continuo-. No crean que no he pensado en todo, tengo muy presente que las cosas pueden salir mal así que tengo un plan de respaldo por si las cosas salen mal pero antes de decírselos necesito saber si me ayudarán a llevarlo cabo.

Draco viro a ver a Hermione pero ella parecía no querer responder aún, él no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, si se ponía a sopesar la situación era ya bastante difícil el que los demás se fueran sin su apoyo y ellos también eran sus amigos, tenía que ayudarlos; si existía la posibilidad de ayudar a que nada cambiara tenía que aceptarla.

-Yo si estoy dispuesto a ayudarlo señor

-Me alegra Draco… ¿señorita Granger?

-De acuerdo señor… le ayudaré.

-Muy bien, perece que las cosas comienzan a mejorar. Ahora escúchenme con mucha atención. Se dé una muy buena fuente, la cual no puedo revelar, que Voldemort planea enviar a un grupo de mortífagos al pasado para que lo ayuden al momento del ataque a Godric Hollow y está es la principal razón por la que aprobé el viaje en el tiempo. Los Potter necesitarán protección y si Harry y Ron están ahí intervendrán para ayudarlos…

Las castaña no podía creer lo que oía, ellos no podían intervenir en ningún asunto del pasado ¿Y si salían heridos en la batalla? ¿Y si cambiaban algo? ¿Qué sucedería con su "realidad"?

-Sé que esto es peligroso, ni si quiera se debería de hacer. Harry y Ron no tendrán ni la más mínima idea de lo que sucederá, actuarán por instinto así que mucho puede cambiar. Ahí es donde entran ustedes, tiene que asegurarse de que aunque las cosas cambien haya una oportunidad de que vuelvan a ser como antes, se que deben de estarse preguntando cómo hacer eso pero si es posible. Esa es la razón por la que tienen que buscar los dos Horcruxes que hemos localizado, o al menos uno de ellos, por que como saben pertenecen a dos de los fundadores y tienen poderes mágicos impresionantes. La copa de Hufflepuff tiene el poder de guardar recuerdos, recuerdos de cosas pasadas, presente y futuras que no se pueden alterar; la necesitamos para guardar nuestros recuerdos importantes, necesariamente la necesitamos. El receptáculo de Ravenclaw tiene poderes impresionantes pero que solo les revelare si la llegan a encontrar porque sería muy peligroso que esa información cayera en malas manos… piensen en lo que les he dicho y seguiremos hablando mañana después de que los chicos se hayan ido.

_**Fin del flash back**_

- Por favor- les pidió el rubio- es nuestro último día juntos y no me gustaría pasarla gritando y dándonos con cuanto encontremos, sólo nos quedan unas horas, mañana temprano ustedes se van…- dijo con voz triste a Ron, Harry y Ginny.

Todos se miraron, de inmediato voltearon al reloj, en seguida a la ventana y cayeron en cuenta del tiempo perdido. Ya había amanecido, eran las 10 de la mañana aproximadamente y no tenían ganas de salir de aquella sala, todos querían, aunque no lo admitieran, estar juntos ese día, querían olvidarse de cuanto pudiera separarlos en esas horas: de los deberes, profesores, compañeros, amigos… de Voldemort.

- ¿Podemos estar juntos sólo por hoy?- preguntó en general Ginny pero luego se dirigió a Hermione- ¿Herms?

A esto la castaña respondió con una sonrisita que ya se extrañaba en su rostro y le extendió los brazos para estrecharla en ellos. El ambiente se notaba menos tenso, ya después hablarían de cómo le harían, ¿Qué podía ser más importante que el estar juntos? Harry y Draco sonreían un poco más pero el que parecía no hacer ni ademán de intentarlo era Ron.

- ¿Bajamos a desayunar?- preguntó esta vez Harry- es que…yo ya tengo mucha hambre- terminó un poco apenado y algunos soltaron unas cuantas risitas.

Hermione miró sin intención a Ron y se encontró con esa mirada azul que tanto le gustaba, intento sonreír pero no podía y él menos. Ron sólo miró hacia otro lado y salieron en grupo hacia las cocinas. Los pasillos estaban desiertos ya que todos estaban en clase y ellos se apresuraron a bajar.

- ¿Ron?- le llamó Ginny con voz queda una vez que éste había quedado rezagado y Harry en compañía de Draco y Hermione ya iban más adelante - ¿Estás bien?

El pelirrojo se limitó a levantar los hombros y seguir caminando. Arrastraba los pies y parecía no querer llegar a ningún lado además de que escuchaba todo muy lejano, las voces de los alumnos en las aulas contiguas parecían ecos, los rasgueos de las plumas sobre el papel no eran más que un susurro del viento.

- Ron- lo paró su hermana con el brazo y se puso frente a él.

El ojiazul la miró y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, se preguntaba si podía ser más desdichado cuando Ginny hizo algo que ya ni en Navidad hacía: lo abrazó y enseguida le transmitió todo el apoyo que Ron necesitaba. Poco a poco el pelirrojo correspondió a aquel abrazo, a aquel gesto que le había sacado una pequeña sonrisa desde hacía horas y que le aseguraba que no estaba solo, que todo se solucionaría y que era una mala pasada pero pronto estarían bien, que pronto estaría con ella de nuevo, con Hermione.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer Gin?- se escuchó la voz apagada de Ron.

- Tranquilo- le decía la chica mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte- todo se arreglará, ella entenderá por qué hacen todo esto… por qué lo hacemos, y se arreglaran las cosas pero…Ron, entiéndela, ella tiene miedo.

- ¿Miedo de qué?- soltó el chico medio contrariado- Yo juré que iba a protegerla, le prometí que desde aquella vez no la iba a dejar sola, que la iba a cuidar y ¡mírame! Estoy a horas de ir a cumplir con una tarea sumamente difícil, Hermione no irá conmigo, es más, ella y yo estamos peleados, no me puede ni ver, mucho menos hablar… ¡La voy a dejar Ginny! ¡La voy a dejar y no quiero irme así!

- Ron, Ron…-susurró su hermana- por eso ella no quiere que vayas, ¡No se quiere despegar de ti ni un segundo! Está asustada, si te pasa algo ella se muere y por eso no nos apoya, no quiere que nos pase nada y…

- ¡Pero prefiere quedarse aquí con Draco ¿no?- explotó el pelirrojo por fin y se separó de su hermana. Sentía que si no decía aquello lo iba a envenenar por dentro y, antes incluso de hacer el viaje, estaría muerto.

La joven lo miró detenidamente y supo que no se había equivocado pero a la vez le admiraba la forma en que Ron había controlado sus celos ante la actitud de Hermione para con Draco…eso hablaba de cuanto había madurado; sin embargo, no se lo podía tragar y tenía que escupirlo en algún momento. Una media sonrisa se le dibujo en la cara por lo que Ron la miró desconcertado.

- ¿De qué te ríes si puedo saber?

- ¡Vaya!- exclamó la pelirroja mientras movía negativamente la cabeza- ¡No puedo creer que estés celoso de Draco, Ronald Weasley!

- N-No, ¡No lo estoy!- replicó enseguida con la cara encendida- s-solo que… pues que me esperaba un poco de apoyo por su parte y resulta que tanto Hermione como Draco ¡me dan la espalda! Y se la pasan juntitos y eso- terminó muy rápidamente como si el pronunciar esa sarta de palabras llenas de desconfianza le dieran vergüenza; de hecho, eso le daba: vergüenza, vergüenza de desconfiar de su amigo y de la persona que más amaba.

- ¡Ron tranquilo!- dijo Ginny y le sonrió- ellos estarán bien y te apuesto lo que quieras que Hermione te ama por sobre muchas cosas y no te dejaría así porque sí…además Draco es tu amigo y no está bien que pienses esas cosas, pero te la paso porque comprendo el momento por el cual estas pasando.

- Bueno, por lo menos tu si me entiendes…cómo me gustaría que Hermione pensara como tú, bueno…a veces- terminó el chico un poco más alegre.

- ¡Oye!- le reclamó Ginny dándole un golpe en el brazo.- Por cierto, habla con Draco y verás que nada pasa…y si puedes con Her…

-Eh gracias Gin, me parece que hablaré con Draco…lo prometo. Y quiero que sepas que aunque no esté de acuerdo con que vengas con nosotros se que serás de gran ayuda… eres sumamente poderosa Ginny y si no quiero que vengas no es porque te considere una inútil, es solo por que trato de protegerte.

-Lo sé Ron- contesto la pelirroja sin evitar sonreír- para eso son los hermanos

Así los dos bajaron a las cocinas en donde ya los otros tres estaban siendo muy bien atendidos por los elfos domésticos, servicio que le encantaba a Ron. Aunque se la pasaron bien mientras desayunaron, hubo algunos que no se miraban y si lo hacían trataban de disimularlo a tiempo; Ron y Hermione se la pasaron así, Harry y Ginny se pasaban de corteses y parecía que Draco era el único normal, y con ánimos de intentar que las dos parejitas se hablaran como antes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Draco?- lo llamó Ron más tarde, estaban cerca del lago aprovechando los últimos rayos de sol- ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

El rubio pareció sorprendido por aquella petición pero aceptó, no tenía ninguna intención de quedarse y que su amigo se fuera molesto con él.

- Sí, por supuesto- contestó mientras se levantaban e iban a caminar por la orilla del lago- ¿de qué se trata?

- Pues…verás yo, uhmmm…quisiera disculparme por la actitud que he tenido pero esto de Hermione no me tiene muy bien ¿sabes?- explicó con voz triste, tono que no había dejado desde al día anterior en el despacho- Sólo espero terminar pronto esa misión y regresar y…y a ver qué pasa.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Draco desconcertado- ¿no arreglarás las cosas con Hermione hoy?

- Pues…no, ella no quiere y pues tampoco la voy a obligar, ya ves cómo es… ¿te confieso algo y no te enojas?- interrogó el pelirrojo mirando a cualquier lado menos a los ojos grises de su amigo.

- Sí, tú dirás…

- Me puse celoso- soltó Ron quien no volteaba la mirada a Draco y eso, Draco se lo agradecía de mil y un maneras habidas porque esa confesión le había caído como patada en el estómago y no estaba seguro de haberlo podido disimular de la mejor manera.

- ¿Cómo?- se aventuró el rubio, pero seguro de no querer escuchar su sentencia de muerte.

- Pues…por tonto, yo… al ver cómo te defendía Herms se me retorció todo…me hubiera encantado que hiciera lo mismo conmigo en una situación parecida, que me apoyara en estos momentos pero no y eso me duele.

Draco sopesó todo eso que Ron le había confiado, se sentía la peor cucaracha rastrera del universo por el simple hecho se sentir lo que sentía y no decírselo ya que aquello significaría el fin de su amistad; sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir una pizca de alegría al haber tenido algo de Hermione que ella no le daba a Ron, pero después se sintió pésimo, y pésimo era decir poco.

- Yo…Ron, debes estar seguro de su amor porque ella te ama y pues, si hace lo que hace es porque no quiere que te pase nada- esas palabras le pesaban como plomo en la garganta y en el corazón- Estoy seguro que si fuera cualquier otra cosa, cualquier otra situación o circunstancia ella te daría todo su apoyo y comprensión pero en esto…es pedirle por anticipado que te dé por muerto casi, casi. ¿No crees?

Sólo hasta ese momento sus miradas se encontraron y Ron se dio cuenta de que algo le sucedía a Draco, ¿qué? No estaba seguro, pero sabía que lo apoyaría en todo lo que pudiera. Y Draco, él agradeció a cada instante los amigos que había conseguido, pero sobre todo la amistad de Ron…y no le podía fallar.

- Uhmmm…creo que sí, creo que la dejaré tranquila. Pienso que se debe sentir tan mal como yo y pues, eso ya es decir algo…ojala me equivoque.

- Pues siento desilusionarte pero esta igual o peor que tu amigo- le dijo Draco mientras le pasaba un brazo por la espalda- soy de la idea de que tienen que arreglarse por si algo sale mal, tú sabes.

- Sí, gracias Draco pero no creo que ella quiera saber algo de mí por ahora así que mejor lo dejo para después, nada puede salir mal, tenemos que asegurarnos de la existencia de ese horcrux y aunque suene egoísta, eso es lo único que debe importarnos ahora.

- ¡Hey! ¡Chicos!- escucharon la voz de Ginny- ¡Vamos dentro que comienza a hacer frío!

Así los dos volvieron sobre sus pasos y caminaron detrás de los otros tres. Habían logrado olvidarse de los problemas por unas gloriosas horas y eso les ayudaría a enfrentar la despedida, no tenían idea de cuánto.

No fueron a cenar ya que Harry le pidió a Kreacher y a Dobby un poco de comida en la sala de los menesteres, a donde habían regresado y en dónde se quedaron hasta altas horas de la noche platicando y riendo abiertamente como no lo habían hecho el día anterior. Sin embargo conforma iban pasando las horas la nostalgia se hacía presente… ¿cuándo se volverían a ver?

- Chicos creo que nos vamos a dormir- anunció Hermione dando un largo bostezo, pero no sabía si a la hora de la hora podría si quiera pegar el ojo- Gin, ¿quisieras dormir en mi habitación hoy? Está la cama de Parvati libre si quieres…

- ¡Oh bien! Vamos Herms…necesito descansar para mañana…

- Bueno…hasta mañana Harry- se despidió la castaña con un beso en la mejilla al igual que con Draco- Hasta mañana Draco…

Pero al llegar con Ron el ambiente se puso un poco tenso y todos miraban expectantes.

- Que…que no seamos novios no significa que no te puedas despedir de mi- soltó Ron para sorpresa de todos, pero era evidente que no soportaba esa situación con Hermione y tenía que romper el hielo de alguna forma.

- Yo…p-por supuesto ehmmm- balbuceo nerviosa Hermione- ha-hasta mañana Ron.

Pero sin más salió de la habitación seguida por Ginny que se despedía con un "¡Hasta mañana chicos!" mientras rodaba los ojos de incredulidad ante esa situación…la verdad era que quería zafarse de la misma con Harry, y ante eso fue Draco quien hizo gesto de desesperación. Ron solo se quedó sentado viendo a cualquier parte menos a la puerta, no veía el día en que las cosas entre ellos estuvieran bien de nuevo y poderla abrazar, besar, estar con ella… no sabía cuánto tiempo más.

- ¿Ron?- se atrevió a hablarle un ojiverde - eh ¿nos vamos a la cama?

- ¿Eh? Ah, sí, vamos- le contestó el aludido triste y serio todavía.

- Ron tranquilo…pero sabes que pienso- le dijo un rubio con calma y el mayor tacto posible.

- Sí, Draco, gracias pero…ya ves, ni porque fue la última vez que estuvimos juntos me hizo caso…vamos a dormir, necesito olvidarme del asunto.

Y así quedó zanjada la cuestión, Harry y Draco se miraron sin saber qué hacer para ayudar a su amigo, de los tres era el que peor la estaba pasando, le seguía Harry y Draco de quien, por supuesto, nadie sabía su pena secreta. Caminaron en silencio por el pasillo hasta que se separaron en las escaleras; Harry y Ron subían mientras que Draco bajaría hasta las mazmorras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Qué bonitas flores Herms!, ¿fueron las que te mandó Ron?- preguntó ansiosa Ginny ya en la habitación de las chicas con una Lavender profundamente dormida.

- Si Gin- contestó la castaña dando un ligero suspiro- me las mandó él.

- Mira, no quiero que te enojes pero, no entiendo cómo pudiste hacer eso- recriminó la pelirroja y Hermione solo la miró con profunda tristeza- ya sabes a qué me refiero.

- Sí, lo sé Gin pero…es que era necesario y…

- ¡No, no lo era y lo sabes muy bien! ¿Sabes cómo se siente Ron en estos momentos?

- Ya Gin, no me hagas sentir peor, estas horas son las más nefastas que he pasado; además, todos piensan en Ronald y yo ¿qué? ¿Creen que no me costó terminar con nuestra relación?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí y por lo mismo no entiendo por qué demonios lo hiciste!

- Ginny…porque lo amo, y si de esa manera podía hacerlo recapacitar ¡lo iba a hacer!

- Pero no funcionó ¿y sabes por qué?, porque esto lo hace por ti niña- le espetó señalándola con el índice- porque estés bien y porque puedan estar juntos más adelante sin preocuparse por malditos mortífagos o Voldemort…pero quizá sea mejor así, no le costará tanto trabajo como si hubieran estado bien…

- ¿Eso crees? ¿Crees que…que le dará igual dejarme?- preguntó Hermione con cierto temor.

- No, a lo que me refiero es que si no se hubieran peleado ni terminado su relación, estoy segura que hubiera pensado mil veces más las cosas antes de dejarte aquí sola…pero le quitaste un remordimiento, el único que hubiera podido hacer que se quedara.

Hermione sintió como si la hubieran abofeteado, tenía razón su amiga, el seguir con su relación y el haberle demostrado un poco de apoyo podría haber cambiado las cosas un poco…aunque con Ron nunca se sabía.

- ¿Sabes?-continuo la pelirroja sacándola de sus pensamientos, miraba con nostalgia el enorme ramos de flores- me encantaría que Harry lo hiciera por mi…pero no, es un reto, casi un desafío el terminar con Voldemort, ya sé que suena egoísta pero así lo veo…

- Ginny si alguien que está haciendo idioteces por amor es Harry, no lo dudes, eso te lo demostró el día en que te dejó para protegerte- le contradijo la castaña con una triste sonrisa- no es un caprichito, lo ve como su deber…como el deber de proteger lo único bueno que le queda en la vida.

Ahora la aturdida era Ginny…pero cuando te da por ser egoísta te da y no ves más allá de lo que tus ojos te muestran…deberían abrir el corazón.

- Hermione… Olvídalo…vamos a dormir que la ocasión lo amerita- terminó rendida Ginny quien se cambió su ropa de dormir y se metió a la cama.

Así las dos chicas se sumieron en profundos sueños, que iban desde Ginny vestida de blanco esperando a Harry quien mientras más se acercaba, la cara se le desfiguraba: sus ojos se enrojecían, su piel se blanqueaba y unas largas rendijas se hacían lugar en el de la nariz; hasta los sueños de Hermione que no eran más tranquilizadores: veía un racimo de flores blancas en sus manos, caminaba entre un montón de cosas que se erguían sobre el suelo y de repente se paraba frente a una de ellas, era una piedra de mármol blanco y unas letras doradas rezaban: "Ronald Billius Weasley" 1980-1997…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Todo listo Ron?- preguntaba Harry con una mochila al hombro.

- Bueno… pues creo que sí, solo un poco de ropa, dinero y…

- ¿Y?- cuestionó el ojiverde curioso, ya se imaginaba: cualquier cosa que Hermione le hubiera dado sería buen amuleto para su amigo, y no se lo reprochaba, él también llevaba el suyo.

- Nada… ¿y tú? ¿La capa? Y…

- Ya, ya Ron, ya está todo, vamos, son las 9, tenemos que ir con el profesor Dumbledore.

- Si- obtuvo como única respuesta del ojiazul y bajaron a la sala común, le echaron una última y nostálgica mirada y salieron por el retrato de la Señora Gorda…

- ¡Buena suerte niños! ¡Cuídense mucho! ¡Los esperaré!- les gritó cuando ya habían avanzado hacia la mitad del pasillo, aquello les sorprendió pero se lo agradecieron, suerte era lo que iban a necesitar.

Bajaron a toda prisa chocando con algunos alumnos retardados y se encontraron con Draco quien los esperaba recargado en la pared, a un lado de la fea gárgola.

- Las chicas ya están arriba, solo faltamos nosotros- les dijo sonriente el rubio.

- Pues…adelante- aclaró Harry con voz apagada- caramelo de limón.

Enseguida la gárgola se hizo a un lado y dejó libre el paso a las escaleras que subían en espiral al despacho del director.

- Eh Harry sube por favor, necesito unas palabras con Draco a solas, ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro, nos vemos- y el chico se perdió de vista escaleras arriba.

- ¿Qué necesitas Ron?- preguntó Draco con el ceño fruncido.

- Que cuides a Hermione como a tu propia vida, por favor- le soltó sin rodeos su amigo que tenía la cara más pálida de lo normal.

- Yo…Ron sabes que lo haré, no te preocupes- le intentó tranquilizar el rubio- ella estará bien cuando regresen, te lo prometo.

- Gracias amigo, sólo necesitaba estar seguro, no quiero que le suceda nada malo…tu sabes, si algo sale mal pues, quisiera que la cuidaras.

- Nada saldrá mal, tu vete tranquilo o… ¿quieres que vaya en tu lugar?- propuso Draco.

- No, no…está bien, gracias, yo…yo debo ir- afirmó Ron.

- Entonces confía, todo saldrá bien…prometo que Hermione estará bien.

- Gracias…no olvides tu promesa- le sentenció el pelirrojo al tiempo que entrelazaban sus manos.

- Ni aunque volviera a nacer, lo juro.- le aseguró Draco con seriedad y Ron supo que no faltaría a su promesa, se quedó más tranquilo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquel cuarto fue el más frió en el que hubieran puesto un pie, no concebían que aquellos minutos fueran los últimos que tuvieran para verse, quizá dentro de mucho tiempo. ¿Después de todo quién aseguraba lo que iba a pasar?, que fuera todo bien o todo mal…nadie lo sabía.

- Buenos días, señores y señoritas- saludo el profesor- espero que estén listos, saben que viene a continuación…pero antes, ¿siguen los malos entendidos?- Todos se miraron nerviosos por lo que el director pudo sacar fáciles conclusiones - Mmm…veo que no, me hubiera encantado que los arreglaran antes de irse. Bien, a continuación vienen unas cuantas instrucciones y reglas- los miró con severidad, mucho más a los tres que viajarían- sobre todo reglas que no pueden romper, lo saben, con el tiempo no se juega, o se jugarán más que sus propias vidas: se jugarán la vida y destino de más personas…la vida y destino de sus seres queridos .

En aquel instante las miradas de Ron y Hermione se conectaron, parecía que se querían decir todo lo que su orgullo no les dejaba a través de los ojos…amor, tristeza, preocupación. Con Harry y Ginny pasaba algo parecido, se retorcían nerviosamente las manos y sus pies chocaban continuamente de tanto que los movían. Draco solo miraba y escuchaba atento al director, tenía la sensación de que algo crucial recaería sobre su responsabilidad, no sabía de dónde aquella sensación pero presentía que algo tenía que ver con las miradas que Dumbledore le echaba.

- Así que, las instrucciones son las siguientes, deben prometerme que las seguirán y nada podrá salir mal…Para empezar nada de estarse dando a notar por todas partes, deberán viajar de incógnitos así que aquí tienen suficiente poción multijugos para poder pasar desapercibidos. Nada de estar pensando o distrayéndose con tonterías, ustedes va a averiguar lo del Horcrux y es lo único que debe de ocupar su mente. No hagan contacto con nadie del pasado y manténganse al margen de todos los eventos que hayan ocurrido. Deben asegurarse de seguir al pie de la letra todas y cada una de mis instrucciones. ¿Alguna pregunta?

- ¿De dónde sacó el giratiempo, señor?- preguntó Hermione que ya no sabía qué hacer para retrasar aquel momento.

- Señorita Granger- dijo Dumbledore sonriente- el haber sido consejero de un ex Ministro de Magia y estar tan bien relacionado tiene sus ventajas, me atrevería a decir que fue el único que sobrevivió ya que todos los que se encontraban en el Ministerio de Magia fueron destruidos, como usted y sus amigos bien deberían saber.

Así el director se dirigió a un estante detrás de su escritorio y abriendo una puerta con la varita sacó de su interior una cajita. Dio la vuelta y se sentó de nuevo en su silla abriendo la caja color morado de dónde sacó una larga cadenita de oro con un reloj de arena. Cualquiera que hubiera visto la expresión en la cara de aquellos adolescentes no hubiera podido entender como un objeto tan pequeño y en apariencia indefenso podía causar tanto temor. Todos sabían que no tenían escapatoria a aquel destino que ellos mismo habían elegido: separarse. En un movimiento impulsivo las manos de Harry y Ginny chocaron y se entrelazaron fuertemente; Hermione parecía contener la respiración mientas contenía las enormes ganas de llorar, Ron sabía que no podía echarse para atrás por mucho que no quisiera separarse de su ex novia y Draco comprendió que las palabras de la castaña eran ciertas: algo iba a salir mal. Se les oprimió el corazón y sentían las entrañas de plomo.

- Es hora…- escucharon la voz del profesor Dumbledore, pero muy lejana.

Y como si fueran en automático, los pies de Harry, Ginny y Ron se movieron hasta donde el director los esperaba, no se habían dado cuenta de en qué momento se había parado de su asiento detrás del escritorio para posarse de frente a ellos, al centro del despacho. Harry y Ginny seguían tomados de las manos; el pelirrojo parecía debatirse entre muchas sensaciones, estaba pálido y parecía a punto de vomitar; Hermione a punto del desmayo y de todos, Draco era el más tranquilo, aunque no por gusto…tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

- Les quisiera pedir que se cuidaran, por favor- les dijo el director con mirada triste y llena de preocupación, mientras les pasaba la larga y fina cadenita por el cuello.

- No se preocupe profesor, nos cuidaremos- le aseguró Ginny.

- Sí, estaremos bien.

- Eso espero Harry, señorita Weasley… ¿señor Weasley?

- ¿Eh? ¿Me decía señor?- se apresuró a contestar Ron, quien no dejaba de mirar a Hermione.

- ¿Se siente usted bien?

- S-Sí señor

- De acuerdo, esto tardará unos minutos ya que son bastantes años en los que se retrocederá- les indicó el director mientras tomaba el pequeño reloj a sus espaldas y comenzaba a girarlo- si gustan despedirse por última vez háganlo.

Y no se hicieron esperar los abrazos entre los amigos, Ginny estrechó fuertemente a Draco al igual que Harry a Hermione, las dos chicas se despidieron entre lágrimas, el rubio y Ron hicieron los mismo, Harry con Draco… los únicos que parecían no querer moverse después de aquellas afectuosas despedidas eran Hermione y Ron, quienes se encontraban a escaso un metro de distancia, uno frente al otro.

- Ya casi termino- volvió a anunciarles la voz del anciano profesor por lo que Draco retrocedió- señor Weasley, si quiere hacer algo, hágalo ahora…puede arrepentirse después-le susurró a Ron en el oído para que sólo él pudiera oírlo…

1…2…

Aquel extraño consejo atravesó su cerebro como flecha y no supo cómo, aunque después se lo imaginó, el director estaba tan seguro de que quisiera hacer algo…

3…4…

Era su última oportunidad si quería hacerlo, la última en mucho tiempo…no sabía que podía suceder…

5…6…

Apretó fuertemente las manos en sendos puños y los nudillos perdían el escaso color que les quedaba…

7…

¿Sí o no?… ¿Sí o no? Escuchaba un extraño ruidito a sus espaldas, debía ser Dumbledore con el giratiempo:

8…9...

Miraba fijamente a Hermione, sus ojos, las lágrimas silenciosas que de ellos escurrían, la tristeza y miedo reflejados ahí en dónde antes solo se apreciaba alegría…sus mejillas…su cabello… ¿Cómo podía dejarla ahí? ¿Cómo, siquiera, había contemplado la idea de separarse de ella y además haberla aceptado? Se estaba valiendo de todas sus fuerzas para no quitarse la cadena de encima y quedarse. No podía… ¿Sí o no? Eso podría confundirla, era mejor así…

10…11

- No te vayas…- le suplicó la joven en un susurro, apenas moviendo los labios…sus labios… ¡Al diablo!

Y en un movimiento tan rápido que tomó por sorpresa a todos, se adelantó un paso para quedar a milímetros de la cara de Hermione, la tomó entre sus manos y la besó… Ya no había nada, ni misión, ni giratiempo, ni Dumbledore y sus amigos, nada…sólo ellos. Hermione se colgó de su cuello mientras él quitaba las manos de su rostro para abrazarla y no dejarla, no quería irse, ya no quería irse…

Ella respondía perfectamente al beso, lo seguía…eran uno; las personas se pueden unir de muchas maneras: de cuerpo y alma, pensamiento y sentimiento…pero de todas esa era la que ellos preferían…

12…13…

No contaban el tiempo. No les importaba el tiempo. Una mano de Ron subió de nuevo y le acariciaba el cabello…

14…

Hermione se aferraba a él con más fuerza. Sus labios se acoplaban tan bien que no entendían el haber estado separados por tanto tiempo…

15…

Tierna y apasionada, así se tornaba esa intensa despedida…

16…

Se separaron aún en contra de su voluntad, se miraron y en ese momento no solo Hermione lloraba, también lloraba él…la joven pegó la cabeza en el pecho de Ron mientras escuchaba latir su corazón.

- No te vayas- volvió a pedir con la voz entrecortada- por favor…

- Hermione: Te amo- fue la única respuesta que le dio el pelirrojo al tiempo que depositaba un tierno beso en los labios de la chica…

17…

Ese fue el último sonido que se escuchó antes de que ambos experimentaban una extraña sensación: No se sentían. No se tocaban…el pelirrojo parecía una extraña imagen en el aire, al igual que Harry y su hermana.

- ¡Ron!- chilló la castaña derramando más lágrimas- N-No…No me dejes...

- Te amo.

Y esas palabras fueron las últimas que salieron de los labios casi invisibles del pelirrojo antes de desaparecer por completo y dejando solo a tres personas en aquel despacho…una de ellas con la tristeza más grande que sólo te puede dejar la pérdida del ser que amas.

- He-Herm, nena tranquila- la consoló Draco mientras la abrazaba…él no estaba contento en absoluto, le dolía ver que se separaran…aunque la quisiera le dolía, porque sabía cuánto se querían. Pero sabía que lo dolía mucho más el haber presenciado aquella muestra de amor…fue tan, no lo podía describir, sólo sabía que le había dolido…en lo más profundo de su corazón.

-Lo siento señorita Granger- se disculpó el profesor con evidente pena y algo de remordimiento- Sé que esto será difícil para ustedes de ahora en adelante…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Como les dije si creen que fue excesivo, miren que fueron más de 12,000 palabras, háganmelo saber.

Un saludo y hasta la otra


End file.
